The Transformers Itiki's New Social Life CH 1
by CreastionStar
Summary: Itiki has been with the Autobots for some time. Now, she is about meet someone form the 80's that can help as best as possible. However, her enemies are planning something for her as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Transformers G1, G.I. Joe, Jem, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Gundam 00, Kannazuki no miko crossover with a touch of Star Wars and Stargate, but it will be Transformers for the title.

The Transformers: Itiki's New Social Life

Rated T for Teens

There is violence and some nudity, but no more graphic than what you usually see in ecchi anime and manga

The Transformers, Beast Wars, Beast Machine, G.I. Joe, and Jem and the Holograms toys are the property of Hasbro and Takara while the cartoons are the property of Sunbow, Marvel, Mainframe, and Toei and the comics are the property of Marvel and Dreamwave.

Stargate and its terms are the property of MGM studios.

Star Wars and its terms are the property of George Lucas, Lucas Films, and Fox.

Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam 00 are the property of Sunrise and Bandai.

Kannazuki no Miko is the property of Kaishaku and TNK.

The idea of Synergy being part Cybertronian technology is the property of Transformers Mosaic and I ask permission from him to include it in this fanfiction.

Chapter 1: The Concert

Scene 1

[On Orb, in the morning]

It is morning on Orb and Itiki is doing her exercises. However, something is a little different, today. It becomes very obvious of why that is. Selena is also exercising with Itiki; both are getting into fighting shape. In fact, just the fact that Selena, or any of her friends, is on Earth is bringing great joy to Itiki The reason being is because up to a few months ago, Itiki was underneath the control of Megatron and the Decepticons but she is now with Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Which means for her is that her friends from Aliea are with her. While they are doing their exercising, back at Autobot City, Optimus and Lacus are talking to another young woman with pink hair. However, one look at Lacus's face says of how much more well known this young lady is.

The woman said, "I will be more than happy to help her out, Optimus. However, I have yet to see this young lady that you have mentioned."

Optimus said, "It is mostly because she was with the Decepticons until a few months ago, Jem. Not to mention, she is a little bit shy."

Jem paused and is thinking of how to deal with the situations. Then, she came up with an answer.

She said, "The absolute best place to see her would be in the park since it would be away from the crowds and the cameras, but I do not know what her schedule is like which means that the second best place would be the concert, tonight. Lacus, do you think that you could get her to one of our concert, tonight?"

Lacus said, "I could try, Jem, but I do not know how comfortable she would be with the screaming crowds."

Jem said, "I know, but try, please. If you are not able to do that, then, please, tell her that we would like to meet her in the park. It will be quieter for her."

Lacus said, "Okay."

Then Jazz came behind her and Blaster came through the monitors.

Blaster said, "Do not worry about it, Jem. We will get her to that concert. You know we will be there."

Jem said, "Yes, you will be there. That is something that I can count on. However, there is just one thing, Blaster. I do not mind if you are there and transmitting my music back to Autobot city. Just make sure that you do not drive everyone nuts, Okay?"

Jem wrinkled her eye and pointed her finger at him. He is taken aback and Lacus laughed for what Jem said at him.

Optimus said, "Either way, let not be too pushy. I do want her to feel like that she can trust us and we are her friends and not her oppressors, like the Decepticons."

Jem aid, "The only thing that we can do is to try. I just hope that the Misfits and the Stingers does not scare her since Stinger Sound is owned by Extensive Enterprises and we know who they have ties to."

Optimus said, "We can only hope that she does not find out about that. Just do you what you can do."

Jem said, "No problem, Optimus, Bye."

Jem turns off the monitor. Lacus turns to Optimus.

She said, "Optimus, do you agree to what she said?"

Optimus said, "I do agree with her especially giving the nightmare that Beasttron, Cobra Commander, Zarak, and Megatron put her through."

While back at the hotel room, a man with purple hair came in while the Holograms are getting ready.

Jem looks up and said, "Rio, What is it?"

Rio said, "I am sorry to hear your conversation with Optimus, but I need you to be Jerrica for a moment."

Jem said, "Alright. Showover Synergy."

Jem touches one of her earrings and a flash of light cover her up. Then, it disappeared and revealed a young blond woman underneath Jem.

She said, "What is it, Rio?"

Rio said, "Jerrica, are you sure that you and the Holograms can do what Optimus wants you to do?"

Jerrica said, "We will not know until we try, Rio."

Rio said, "Alright. Let just hope that the Misfits and the Stingers will not cause any problems."

Jerrica said, "I agree."

While the Holograms continue with the arrangements for their concerts, both Itiki and Selena are finished with their exercises and took their showers. In the month after the fight between Zarak/Scorponok and Spike/Cerebros/Fortress Maximus, Itiki has added 5 lbs of muscle to her frame and Selena's body is showing signs of muscle tone on her body as well. After they are finish with their showers, they put on their school uniforms. Everyone else is already dressed and eating breakfast.

Marika said, "Hurry up, you two. Your breakfast will be cold."

Itiki said, "Okay, we are almost finished. We need to do something about the arrangements in this cabin."

Ami said, "At least we do not have the boys with us."

Itiki said, "That is true. Beside, my cabin is not a good place for Raphael until he has healed from his injuries."

Then, the radio spoke up.

It said, "Hey, Itiki."

Itiki said, "Yeah, Blaster."

Blaster said, "Considering of how much you love him, I have something on my tape deck that I can play for you."

Itiki said, "Please, do."

Blaster heard that and played a tuned from the 1980's.

("First Love" by Jem and the Holograms.)

 _All at once you fell like doin' cartwheels_

 _There's someone you're always dreamin of_

 _Your heart is set aflame_

 _And you'll never be the same_

 _Once you find first love, first love_

 _First love (first love) makes you feel ten miles high_

 _(First love) first love is a highway in the sky_

 _It's nothing you could plan for_

 _It happens all in an instant_

 _Your first, first love_

 _(First love, first love)_

 _What is it about him_

 _You just can't live without him_

 _First love makes you feel ten miles high_

 _(First love) first love is a highway in the sky_

 _It's nothing you could plans for_

 _Nothing you could rehearsed_

 _It happens all in an instant_

 _Your first, first love (first love)_

 _Your first, first love (first love)_

While this song was being played, Itiki is remembering all of the happy memories that she had from the day that she first met Raphael.

She said, "Thank you, Blaster. I appreciate you playing that song. However, who is this because I do not recognize her and it is not Lacus, Windy, and Marina as far as Earth is concern."

Blaster said, "That was a recording of a song from Jem and the Holograms back in the 1980's."

Itiki drops her bread and her eyes widen because she is in complete shock to what he said.

She said, "From the 1980's! You are telling me that this song is centuries old."

Blaster said, "I am. However, it is still a good song."

Selena said, "A very good song. I like this Jem and would like to meet her, but I am afraid that she is dead long before we were born."

Blaster said, "Believe it or not, they are still alive. Along with G.I. Joe, Jem and the Holograms also received the Aliean immortal treatment. So, they are still around, performing concerts."

Itiki said, "Unfortunately, I may be a princess but the chance of me meeting her is zero."

Soon, another song came through Blaster's speakers that catches everyone attention. This song made everyone to plug up their ears and Itiki went straight to Blaster to stop the song. She pressed his stop button and it stop right then.

Blaster said, "I have asks too many times for Rachet to delete that song from my data banks."

Itiki said, "What was that?"

Blasters said, "A group that even I do not like. They are known as the Misfits. Essentially, a bunch of troublemakers back in the 80's and they are not the only ones."

Selena said, "There is another group that also causes trouble as well?"

Blaster said, "There is and they are known as the Stingers. They are both contracted to Stinger Sound."

When Itiki heard that, her eyes widen because she has seen that name on a list of properties that was on Tomax's desk.

Itiki said, "Stinger Sound is owned by Extensive Enterprise, isn't it?"

Blaster said, "Yes, it is. So, guess what that means."

Ami said, "It sounds like that we need some Zat guns to protect us from them if they are on Orb."

Marika said, "Right. As if both General Hawk and General O'Neill will let us bring them to school. That is not happening."

Itiki said, "Forget the zat guns. I am thinking about getting some additional martial arts training from either Iris, Snake-Eyes, or Bra'tac."

Soon, a car horn is heard in the cabins. One of the girls notice cars parked outside and checks her watch.

Taigolygo said, "Itiki."

Itiki said, "Then, we better get going."

She gets up from the table and put on her stuff.

Ami said, "You are planning to ride your bike to school considering that we have cars."

Itiki said, "This way is healthier. Let go."

Everyone get up from the table and grabs their gear. They exited out the door and Itiki locks it. Then, she unlocks the chain and grabs her bike.

She said, "Earl, Raphael. I will see you at school."

Raphael said, "Okay, Itiki."

He grabs her hand and holds it for a moment in a loving embrace.

Izanami said, "Let go."

Everyone left the cabin and headed straight to school. While they are doing that, something ominous is happening at the same hotel that Jem and the Holograms are in. It was Zamot, Tomax, Zarak, and Giga meeting with two other rock groups.

Xamot said, "Riot, we need both the Stingers and the Misfits to keep an eye for a particular teenage girl."

Riot said, "What is so special about this girl?"

"Yeah," said a green haired woman, "What is special about her?"

Xamot handed Riot a picture of the girl. Then, he handed it to this woman to look at it.

She said, "She looks like a goody two shoe. Why does it matter?"

Zarak came up to her and said, "Pizzazz, it matters because she is supposed to be with the Decepticons and she is with the Autobots. Both Megatron and Cobra Commander want her back and want her to stay away from Optimus Prime and General Hawk. Absolutely make sure that she does not meet with Jem and get her away from Lacus as well. If she stays with them, it will ruin our plans for Earth."

Then, a business man came up and said, "No worry, we will have her sign a contract to make sure that is under your control. Better still, I can easily tell her that there is a contract that says that all Decepticons must obey Megatron, no matter what. The reason why is because the moment that she was born, her birth signed that contract. No one can go against something like that."

Giga said, "Are you sure about that, Eric Raymond?"

Eric said, "I am very sure about that."

Zarak went to him and said, "You better make sure before you get into trouble with Megatron. Do you understand?"

Zarak raises his arms and clenches his fist.

Eric said, very nervously, "I understand, Zarak."

Zarak said, "Good. Xamot, Tomax, Giga, let get back to the terrordrome while they decide on what they will do."

While they are leaving, one of the Misfits is not happy and is showing her anger.

Pizzazz said, "Stormer, what is wrong?"

Stormer said, "I do not know why they think that she is one of them. She looks very sweet and could not be one of them. In my humble opinion, she is better off with Optimus Prime than with Megatron. I do not want to trap an innocent person into this mess."

Eric said, "That is too bad. We do not have a choice in that matter. Beside she is not a person, she is a robot."

Stormer said, "I do not care of what she is. I do not like it and want no part of it."

Riot said, "Apparently you have forgotten your contract to Stinger Sound, Stormer."

Stormer looks at him very angrily and said, "I made a contract to Stinger Sound when it was Misfit Music, not to Extensive Enterprise, Riot."

Then one blond speaks up and said, "Riot, if the Misfits are too scare to do it, then, I have a way to do it."

Riot said, "Alright, Rapture, use whatever you have in mind."

While this is happening, the major leaders of the team are discussing the terms of the alliance with the Alieans. However, General O' Neill has one issue that he thinks needs to be address.

He said, "Matt, there is one issue that we need to deal with."

Matt said, "Dialing Aliea is the problem that you want to deal with, isn't it?"

O'Neill said, "It is. Unfortunately, we do not have a power source that is capable of dialing your home planet, except for a power source given to us by the Asgard and the ZPM and with those, we are not able to manufacture them at this time. I hate to say it, but even your fusion reactors cannot do it, or at least the ones that you gave us."

Sheppard said, "Unfortunately without a good power source, dialing Aliea will be impossible for us and I am sure that you do not want to use the Axalon 2 anytime we need to go to the planet."

Matt put his hand on his chin and thought about a solution to this problem. Then, he turns to Sam.

He said, "Sam?"

Sam turns her head and said, "Yes?"

Matt said, "How much experience do you have of drawing energy from subspace?"

Sam said, "Not really much. Why?"

Matt said, "Then, it sounds like that we need to give Earth a reactor that can use subspace as energy source and it should do the job of dialing Aliea."

O'Neill said, "A reactor version of the ZPM. Nice."

While they are discussing the terms, Itiki's homeroom is busy discussing of what the class wants to do for the culture festival. While this is happening, Itiki is passing notes to Chikane and Himeko and they were passing notes back to her.

The class rep said, "Okay, does anyone has any ideas of what we should do for the culture festival?"

One girl said, "Let do a play."

One boy said, "Sports."

Another girl said, "Concert."

The class rep wrote all of the ideas down on the board. However, she notices that Itiki and her little group were not suggesting any ideas. So, she threw a piece of chalk at Itiki's head and hit her on the forehead. Itiki looks up and she rubs her head.

She said, "What was that about, class rep."

Class rep said, "You and your little group are not suggesting any ideas for the culture festival."

Selena said, "There is nothing wrong with the ideas that are on the board right now."

Class rep said, "That is beside the point. You are not suggesting anything for the culture festival."

Itiki said, "Maybe a café or selling sweets."

Class rep said, "Okay, that is two more. Any other ideas?"

Selena said, "What about games or crafts?"

Class rep wrote those down and said, "Anymore?"

Himeko raises her hand, quietly. Class rep saw her and pointed her out.

Class Rep said, "Yes, Himeko?"

Himeko said, very shyly, "What about a picture or drawing session?"

Class rep said, "Okay."

She wrote it down on the board. However, a voice came up.

She said, "Class Rep?"

Class Rep turns her head and said, "Yes?"

The girl said, "Are you sure that you want those ideas on the board considering of how stupid they sound?"

Himeko was about to cry until a piece of chalk came at her. She looks around and saw that it was Aya that did that.

She said, "Why, Aya?"

Aya said, "Have you consider that it may be a good idea. No, you just shot her down for no reason."

The same girl said, "You really want to do that."

One of the other girls said, "Class Rep, how about we make it part of the class activities anyway?"

Class rep said, "That is what I am thinking. Drawing/photo session it is. Beside it, anything else?"

Another classmate said, "What about a movie?"

Class rep said, "Okay. Anymore?"

She wrote it down and looks over the class and the class did not suggest other ideas.

She said, "Alright, it is time for voting."

The class rep pointed to each of the idea and the class voted for each of the items.

She said, "Alright, then we are doing a movie for this year. The question is what the movie should be about."

One said, "Beauty and the Beast."

All of the others like that idea.

The class rep said, "Alright, who should be 'Beauty', then?"

A boy raises his hand.

The class rep said, "Yes, Souma?"

Souma said, "I would like to choose Himeko for that role."

Another said, "How about you put Chikane on the list?"

Hearing their names made them embarrassed, especially Himeko. Class rep put their names down on the board.

She said, "Does anyone else have a suggestion that we can put on the board?'

Selena raises her hand and the class rep picks her out.

Selena said, "Would you please put Itiki's name on the board?"

Leslie said, "Yes, please, put her name down."

Itiki looks up and feel very embarrassed.

She said, "You two are derentis (Latin, or Ancient, for crazy or insane). Class rep; please take my name off of the board. I think that Chikane, or even Himeko, would make a better 'Beauty' than me."

Class rep said, "That maybe true, but you remind me of another 'Beauty' from the 1980's."

She went to her desk and goes through her bag. She found what she is looking for and show it to Itiki.

She said, "Your face does look like Lacus, but you remind me of this girl."

Itiki looks at her and said, "Class rep, who is this?"

Class rep said, "This is Jem, a singer from the 1980's. A lot of us like her songs."

Chikane said, "Itiki, you are actually more similar to her than I am or anyone else."

Himeko said, "Perhaps more than you think. Maybe, we could do a Japanese version of the story and you could be the main actress."

Itiki said, "Himeko, you and Chikane are actually Japanese. I am not."

Chikane said, "Actually, you look more like the traditional Japanese beauty than I am. We all know that you are from a different planet, but you will be better at it than I would be."

Everyone heard that and agree to have Itiki to do the role. This made her blush very much because she does not how to respond to this. However, something bought her back to reality.

The same girl that cut up Himeko said, "You like 'Jem'. What about the 'Misfits' or 'Stingers'? They are much better than 'Jem'. In fact, the Stingers are playing tonight. Itiki, you need to go and meet them. They will show you what this world should really be about."

When she heard that, Itiki fell out of her desk and screamed. Everyone turns to look at what happen. Himeko, Selena, and Aya went to her.

Himeko said, "Itiki."

Selena said, "Are you okay?"

They both put their hands on her.

Itiki said, "I do not want to go back to Megatron. I do not want to be part of his group. I want nothing to do with them."

Selena wraps her arms around her while Itiki starts to burst into tears.

Selena said, "It is okay. Optimus and the others will not let it happen."

Aya looks at her very angrily, along with the rest of the class.

She said, "Why did you mention something like that. You know that both the Stingers and the Misfits are part of Stinger Sound, who is owned by Extensive Enterprise, which have ties to both Cobra and the Decepticons. You baka (Japanese for idiot)!"

The girl said, "I am sorry, but how should I know that she would do that."

Leslie stands up and said, "You jerk."

She looks at them very angrily. The other one backs down. After school, Itiki ran to her bicycle and climbs onto it. While she is putting her helmet on, Chikane ran to her.

She said, "Itiki, forget about what she said. I have an idea. How about we go see Jem, tonight, since we do not have any clubs today."

Itiki said, "I am sorry, Chikane, but I need to be at the base."

Selena came up and said, "Any reason why? Optimus does not need us for today."

Itiki said, "I need to go. We can talk about this on Monday. See you later."

Chikane said, "Yeah, sure. See you later."

Himeko said, "Bye, Itiki."

Itiki pushes her bike to get it going and starts pedaling. While she is leaving, everyone else climbs into their cars. Aya went up to Earl.

She said, "Earl, you were with Itiki when she was with Megatron, right?"

Earl said, "Yeah, why?"

Aya said, "How much emotional damage did those jerks do to her?"

Earl said, "A lot. As to how much is a lot, even I do not know, but I am sad to say that they may have scarred her for life. All I know is that Optimus Prime is trying to heal those scars as much as possible, but I am not sure of how much he could do."

Aya said, "Okay. Please keep an eye on her, will you?"

Earl said, "I will try, Aya."

Aya said, "The same thing goes for you as well, Selena."

Selena said, "I will try as well, but I just do not know what I can do."

Earl turns on the car's engine and they drove off of the school's ground. Itiki is pedaling with tears coming out of her eyes. She is thinking of all of the happy times that she had with the Autobots.

She said, "I am afraid that this will end if I go back. I am not going to any concert so I can be send back to Megatron. I am not going."

When Itiki arrived at her cabin, she climbs off of her bike and put it up. She opens her door and went inside. She drops her things off and changes from her school into her ZAFT pilot uniform. She looks into the mirror and sees how it looks.

She said, "Alright, it is time for me to go to the base."

She exits the door and closes it after she grabs her things.

Scene 2

[At the concert arena]

While Jem and the Holograms are looking over their equipment, the Misfits are discussing about whether or not they need to tell Jem about this.

A silver blonde said, "Pizzazz, do you really what to tell them about what those 4 want?"

Pizzazz said, "I do because I am worry of what they are doing."

Stormer said, "Beside, I do not want to trap someone like her into something like that."

Eric came in and said, "Are you forgetting about something, girls?"

A black hair girl said, "We are the Misfits, not Cobra agents. What we do might have a legal question on it, but we do not do terrorism and things like that. Cobra Commander can say all he wants, but we will let her make her own decision of what who she wants to be with."

Eric said, "Jetta, Roxy, we have no choice since we work for them."

Roxy said, "Too bad, Jem needs to know about this. I want nothing to do with this."

While Roxy is saying that, Jem and the Holograms heard the Misfits talking and went to see what they are talking.

Jem said, "We need to know what, Roxy?"

Pizzazz said, "Is is about what our 'sponsors' want. They want us and the Stingers to trap this little girl."

Pizzazz threw the picture and Jen catches it. All of them gather round to see who it is. Jem recognize her in an instant.

She said, "We know about her. Optimus talk to us about her."

Pizzazz said, "As far as I am concern, she will do better with your group than with my group. So, she is yours, Optimus, and General Hawk, not mine, Megatron, and Cobra Commander. See you later."

Eris said, "Hold it, Pizzazz. Did you forget that she is a princess from a noble family?"

When she heard that, she turns around and walks over to him.

She said, "Eric, that fact is useless because she maybe rich, but she might as well as be poor considering we have no way to convert her daddy's money into our money since we do not have a conversion rate between us, yet. So forget it, we are not taking her to them."

Jem walks up to him and said, "Not to mention, she values friendship and love more important than money."

Eric says, "That is impossible since she is a member of nobility."

Jem said, "Eric, do not put your values on someone that is from another society since they have different values."

Jem turns her head to Pizzazz and said, "From what I heard from Lacus, your mansion would be too much for them since their race even hates gold."

Pizzazz turns her head and said, "Like you said, different civilization, different values."

Then, a male voice roars up and said, "Jem, Pizzazz, there are other things that she can be such as being famous."

Jem turns to him said, "Sorry, Riot, but she does not want to be famous. She just wants to have friends."

One blonde steps up and said, "Jem, those are the things that she will get. She will get what fate has determined that she will get."

A light blue haired girl came up and said, "Rapture, if you try to pull your scam on her, Itiki could punch you for that since she can look into the future herself."

Rapture said, "Aja, it is possible that some super natural force could be misleading her into a false future while I can direct her to a true future."

Aja said, "Then you better be prepare to tell Optimus Prime and General Hawk of why she is not with them and back with Megatron."

Eric said, "That is what contracts are for. I can easily have her sign one that essentially said that she has to be with them. To break it would mean a lawsuit."

When Riot heard that, he went up to him and said, "Eric, all of the judges will not take that case since it will involve taking away her freedom and Pizzazz's father could hire lawyers that can defend her and say that it is not right."

Eric said, "We will see, Riot. Beside, unfortunately, we have to obey Cobra Commander's and Megatron's orders, no matter what."

Jem said, "We will see about that when the time come."

After they are finished chatting, Jem and the Holograms walk away to get their equipment ready.

Eric said, "We will make sure that this girl is under his control for good."

While back at the base, Itiki arrives at the base and came in. She went straight to her station while everyone is surprise to see her.

Yzak came up to her and said, "Itiki, what are you doing here? We do not need you today."

Itiki said, "I have things to do and need to get them done."

Kira came up to her and said, "What about then concert tonight?"

Itiki said, "I am not going because I do not want to go back to Megatron."

Kira said, "There is another group playing tonight that you need to meet."

Itiki said, "Forget it. I do not want any part of it. Please, excuse me, Kira. I need to get things done."

Itiki went straight to work while both Kira and Yzak are looking at her, very worry of what she is thinking in her head. At her station, Itiki is keeping an eye on what is going on on the screens. While this is happening, both Minerva and Lacus are helping Arcana and Lifeline moving some equipment to another part of the base. Arcana notice Itiki at her station.

He said, "Itiki, what is she doing here? Isn't she going to the concert tonight?"

Minerva said, "I guess that she is not going to it at all."

Lacus said, "That is something that we need to fix since meeting Jem is extremely important for her."

She put her stuff down on the table and went to Itiki.

She said, "Itiki, you need to go to this concert, tonight."

Itiki said, "I am not going because I do not want to give those jerks a chance to take me back into that situation. I do not want any part of it."

Lacus grabs her hand and kneel down. Itiki turns her chair and looks at her.

Lacus said, "You need to go to this concert because there is a group of women that you need to meet."

Itiki said, "Why do I need to meet them?"

Lacus said, "The reason why is to give you another good influence, someone else to talk to incase Optimus Prime and General Hawk are not here on Earth, and to help you heal emotionally. Let face it, Itiki, you know that you are very emotional scared and these women can help you. Not to mention, a lot of us know them and are good friends with them. Please, you need to go to meet them."

Itiki said, "What about the Stingers and their ties to Cobra?"

General Hawk heard that while he was walking in the room and went over to her.

He said, "If you need it, I will be with you to make sure that Cobra's plans to send you back to Megatron will not work, especially given that Eric Raymond will not try to do anything underhanded with me beside you."

Itiki said, "I appreciate it, but what about your responsibilities?"

Hawk said, "I will always have them, but tonight, you are more important than what is on my desk."

Itiki said, "Okay, I am willing to go if you are there with me."

Kira said, "Good, let the rest of us get ready and we will go. Go on ahead to meet us at the bus stop. We will be there, shortly."

General Hawk, Kira, and Lacus went back to their rooms and change into more appropriate clothing. Lacus came out wearing her councilwoman kimono, Kira is wearing his ZAFT admiral uniform, and General Hawk is in his army service dress uniform. All three met up with Itiki at the base's entry gate and climbs into a bus to go to the concert. Back at the arena, Rio was having people getting Jem's equipment ready and has them to set it up. While this is happening, Jerrica is remembering of what she did back in the 1980's.

Scene 3

[At Starlight Music in 1989]

It has been several months since Ba-Nee had found her father and went home with him. Jerrica has been signing papers until her phone rings. She picks it up.

She said, "Yes, this is Jerrica Benton. Who is it?"

A male voice said, "Jerrica, this is Riot."

She said, "Riot, hi. What is it?"

Riot said, "That is easy. My father needs to contact you about something important."

Jerrica said, "What is it?"

Riot said, "My father needs to meet with you on behalf of two very important people."

Jerrica said, "Okay, what time does he need to meet with me?"

Riot said, "Next Tuesday at 10:00 a.m."

She went through the calendar and found that she is free at that time."

Jerrica said, "Tell your father that we can meet at that time."

Riot said, "Alright, I will tell him. Thanks, Jerrica."

Jerrica said, "Your welcome."

They got off of the phone and Riot calls his father.

Riot said, "Dad, this is Rory. I have made the appointment with Jerrica."

Riot's father said, "Thanks. I will tell my commanding officer that piece of news."

They both got off of the phone and General Llewelyn look at the wall.

He said, "It is done, General Hawk."

General Hawk said, "Good. I appreciate it. Both myself and Optimus Prime need to met with her for a good while."

General Llewelyn said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Hawk said, "Yes, there is one thing. Be proud that your son had made it in the music industry. That is not easy to do. Also, you need to understand that being a musician is not for sissies and women. Actual men can do it as well. In fact, it takes more discipline to survive that than in the military, understand?"

General Llewelyn is taking a back and understands of what he says.

He said, "I understand, General Hawk. I will be more proud of him and of his accomplishments."

Hawk said, "Alright. Tell Jerrica that we are the ones that need to see her as soon as possible."

General Llewelyn said, "I understand. I will tell her, sir."

Hawk said, "Good, Contact me as soon as possible."

General Llewelyn said, "Yes, sir."

Hawk left and went to the garage. He walks to a truck and climbs into it. The truck starts it engine and drove off.

Hawk said, "Optimus, are you sure about this?"

Optimus said, "I am sure about it."

Back at Starlight Music, Rio knocks on Jerrica door."

Jerrica said, "Come on in."

Rio steps in and said, "Hey, Jerrica, who was that on the phone?"

Jerrica said, "That was Riot and we setting up an appointment for his father to see me."

Rio said, "Any reason why?"

Jerrica said, "I do not know why. I will find out on that day."

Rio said, "Anyway, I need Jem to check the new equipment before there are any more concerts."

However, when Rio said Jem, this made Jerrica anxious and made up her mind about one thing.

She said, "Enough is enough."

Rio said, "What are you talking about?"

Jerrica said, "I do not care that you do not want to see me anymore, but you need to know the truth. Showtime, Synergy."

In a flash of light, Jerrica became Jem, but Rio does not show that he is surprise. He, in fact, went over to her and hugs her. This surprises her because of what he had said years before.

Jem said, "Rio? I thought you hated liars and deceivers."

Rio said, "I do, but the one that was pulling the biggest deceptions was me, not you."

Jem said, "I do not understand."

Rio said, "That is easy, Jerrica. When I was falling in love with your mask, I was afraid that I was hurting you in the process. What you said, is still true, but the one that was lying was me, not you. Beside I had a feeling that somehow you and Jem were the same. In fact, remember when we were in New York, I ask you point-blank if you two were the same. Not to mention, I had a feeling that you have always wanted to tell me the truth for a long time."

Jem said, "Thank goodness. Now you know the truth."

Rio said, "Not all of it. Besides that fact that you did not want to deal with the music fans and try to maintain a business side and all of that, what is the reason that you kept it a secret?"

Jem said, "Back when we and the starlight girls were younger and we went into my dad's workshop and we saw this computer that he was working on."

Rio said, "I do. That computer is behind the success of the Holograms, isn't it?"

Jem said, "It is. Its name is Synergy and she is the most powerful holographic computer that was design to be the ultimate home entertainment synthesizers. She is so powerful, if she had fallen into the wrong hands, her holograms could hurt innocent people since they are so life like."

Rio said, "Hence the reason why you kept your dual personality a secret. You did not someone like the Russian KGB, or worse Cobra, to find out and use her as a weapon. I understand, but I am afraid that there are beings that know about her anyway."

Jem looks puzzled and said, "Like whom?"

Rio said, "The Autobots and Decepticons. They may have already known about her."

However, Rio feels like that both he and Jem are being watched. He looks up to see if he can find a camera and said, "It also look like that our rivals know about her as well."

Rio points to Jem and she is horrified to find out that the Misfits now know who she is, but what they do not know is that the Misfits never receive the video. At Stinger Sound, Eric and the Misfits are mad because their camera went out.

Roxy said, "I do not believe this after all of this work."

Eric said, "Techrat, what is wrong here?"

Techrat answered, "I do not understand. Minx and I work on this. It should work."

Back in Starlight Music, Blaster said, "I am not going to allow them to ruin my favorite band."

Scarlett said, "Not to mention, Synergy is Jem's secret, but she is also top-secret considering that she contains Cybertronian technology. It is bad enough that Cobra already has some part of this technology thanks to the Decepticons, but the Misfits will not have it."

Back in her office, Jem is crying because she is afraid that it means the end of the Starlight Foundation. She is in her chair with her hands over her eyes.

Rio kneels down and said, "Listen, Jerrica. This is not the end until they show that to Lindsey. Until then, we can work something out to make sure that this can never happen."

Jem said, "Unfortunately, I do not see how, Rio."

When Scarlett heard that, she stops at her office and slides something under the door. On the other side, a note came through the door and Rio went over. He picks it up and read what is on it.

It said, "Dear Jem, I apologize about the fact that I know your secret identity using my computer, but this maybe an advantage. I am using this knowledge to protect you from your rivals. I know that they have been trying to find out ever since you came onto the music scene, but what you are doing I will do everything in my power to make sure that everything that you hold dear will be protected no matter the cost. Sincerely, O.P."

Rio said, "O.P.? Who is that?"

Jem grasps and said, "Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots knows about my identity and is using it to protect me from the Misfits. That is outrageous. However, that maybe a good thing because I do not know how we will continue outsmarting them in the long run."

Rio said, "Not to mention, if it is Optimus Prime, there is a possibility that we will meet him eventually."

Jem said, "I hope that you are right. Showover Synergy."

The Jem hologram disappears and Jerrica is visible once again. She looks at the clock and sees what time it is.

She said, "Rio, let go home."

Rio said, "No problem."

They both walk out of her office and down the hall. However, she stops and remembers of what Rio wanted.

She said, "Rio, do you wanted me to check the instruments?"

Rio said, "Tomorrow, Jerrica. We can do it tomorrow."

Jerrica said, "Alright."

Jerrica drove to Starlight Mansion and walks into the mansion. When she walks in, the Holograms had supper ready.

Aja said, "Jerrica, supper is ready."

Jerrica said, "Okay, before we seat down, there is something I need to say."

Raya said, "What is it, Jerrica?"

Jerrica said, "Easy, but we need to go to Synergy."

Everyone follows her to Synergy and got around her.

Synergy said, "What is it, Jerrica?"

Jerrica said, "Synergy, have there been anyone that have access your systems?"

Synergy said, "Yes, there was one. Its location is north of us in Oregon. However, it is not in a city or military/government facility. It is something akin to a crashed spaceship."

Jerrica said, "Would you put it on the screens?"

Synergy said, "Understood."

Synergy puts up the image of the spaceship and everyone recognizes it.

Kimber said, "That is Autobot Headquarters."

Shana said, "Wait a minute, are we saying what I think we are saying?"

Jerrica said, "We are. They found out about Jem and Synergy, but they are not sharing that knowledge with anyone. Also, I finally told the truth to Rio and surprising, he took it well. However, when I told him about it, he found a camera in my office which means one thing."

Raya said, "It look like that Optimus Prime is using this knowledge to protect us from the Misfits and who knows who is out there."

A voice came through Synergy and said, "They are not the only ones that I am worry about."

Jerrica said, "Optimus Prime, is that you?"

Optimus showed up on Synergy's screen and they cannot believe it."

Kimber said, "This is outrageous. The leader of the Autobots is talking to us."

Optimus said, "For good reason, the core technology behind your computer is Cybertronian in nature. Our computer, Teletran-1 found out about her when Chip and Carly were looking for potential problems from our rivals, the Decepticons."

Jerrica asks, "Optimus, do they know who I am and everything?"

Optimus said, "They do, along with Spike and Sparkplug, but I asks of them to keep it a secret since you have a reason of why you did not reveal of whom you are and I will not make you to tell the world the truth."

Jerrica said, "Thank you, Optimus Prime. That means a lot."

Optimus said, "Your welcome, Jerrica Benton. I will see you eventually."

He turns off Teletran's monitor and they began talking among themselves of what just happened. At Autobot Headquarters, Prime was talking with Chip.

Optimus said, "Chip, how secure was the line?"

Chip said, "It was very secure, Optimus. Megatron and Cobra Commander do not know. Also, I cannot see Serpentor trying to get this information since he is no longer in power."

Optimus said, "Serpentor may not be the emperor anymore, but Cobra is still a threat to us as well as the Decepticons."

It was the day of the meeting and Jerrica is making sure that both she and her office are presentable. She is very nervous because she knows Riot's father is coming.

Rio came in and said, "Jerrica, how are you doing?"

Jerrica said, "I am really nervous, more nervous than on the day of the awards ceremony and telling you my secret. This is Riot's father that we are talking about."

Rio said, "I guess playing one of your songs will not help, will it?"

Jerrica said, "No, it will not help, but thanks for the suggestion, Rio."

Her phone ranged and she picks it up.

Moments later, both Riot and his father came in.

Riot said, "Jerrica, this is my father. Father, this is Jerrica Benton."

General Llewelyn said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Benton."

Jerrica said, "It is nice to meet you as well, sir. This is Rio Pacheco, my roadside manager for Jem and the Holograms."

Rio said, "It is nice to meet you, sir."

General Llewelyn said, "Like wise. Miss Benton, the truth of the matter is that this meeting is actually for setting up with someone else, someone who is more powerful than I and knows about your secret, as to what they are talking about, I do not know."

Jerrica said, "Is it Optimus Prime, sir?"

General Llewelyn said, "Yes, indeed. How do you know that he will be one of them?"

Jerrica said, "Let just say that he contacted me and did say that we will be meeting eventually."

General Llewelyn said, "I understand. Unfortunately, your secret is classified above my pay scale."

Jerrica said, "Above your pay scale? I do not understand, sir."

General Llewelyn said, "Easy, Optimus is not the only one that knows about it. Let just say that his team also knows about it but he made it classified to protect you, your band, and the world."

Jerrica is confused and said, "I am surprise that my secret is classified for national security."

General Llewelyn said, "That maybe hard to believe, but it is true."

Jerrica said, "When do we need to meet him?"

General Llewelyn said, "This Thursday, at the Starlight Drive-In at 5:00 p.m. Bring yourself, your band, and him if he knows so he can explain things to you."

Jerrica said, "Alright, tell him that we will be there."

General Llewelyn said, "Good, I will tell him."

He said, "Have a nice day."

Both he and Riot left her office. They walk down the hall before Riot asks his father.

Riot said, "Dad, what is the deal with Jerrica's secret?"

His father said, "Did Jerrica told you about her secret?"

Riot said, "No, she did not."

His father said, "I am sorry, son, but until she tells you about it, I cannot reveal about it."

While both of them are going out, Jerrica is thinking of who this person could be. On the day of the meeting, Rio, Jerrica, and the Holograms drove into Starlight Drive-In. There, they see a red-semi with a man inside of it. Aja park the rockin rollster and they came out. Then, the man climbs out the semi and everyone cannot believe who it is.

Jerrica said, "You are General Hawk, the leader of G.I. Joe."

Hawk smiles and said, "I am and I am glad that you are here. No doubt, you know who my partner is on my right."

Jerrica said, "We do. We talk last week."

The truck said, "We did, indeed."

It transforms into his robot mode.

Optimus said, "It is nice to meet you in person, Jerrica."

Jerrica said, "Likewise. So, what is this about?"

Hawk said, "First, I want to apologize about finding out your secret without your knowledge, but we made sure that the rest of the world does not know about it. With that said, I would like to discuss something important."

Raya said, "What is that, sir?"

Optimus said, "Some time ago, we met an individual that is from a very powerful race and he told us that all humans have a special destiny for the future. Particularly, it concerns helping a young girl to grow and matured considering she is not yet born."

Hawk said, "For now, G.I. Joe and the Autobots need help from Jem and the Holograms because our fighting with Cobra and the Decepticons leaves children as orphans and we may not be able to provide the emotional support that they need."

Jerrica touches her earrings and said, "Showtime, Synergy."

She becomes Jem.

She said, "We will be able to help you and them as much as we can. We just do not know how much we can provide considering we have obligations as well."

Hawk said, "I know, Jem, but we both need your help because of the children and teenagers will be facing this world without someone's love."

Jem said, "We understand. We will help as much as possible."

Rio said, "Just one thing; this girl. When will she be born and how are we supposed to stay alive for that time?"

Hawk said, "She will be born in the year of 2797 and we will see her in 2816 when she is 16 of her people years. For all of us to be alive to see her and end future wars, we were given a special formula that will make us live forever and keep our current ages. However, this formula will not stop something like a bullet from killing us if it hits us in the heart."

Everyone look at each other and they all agree.

Jem said, "We are ready to take it."

Hawk opens the box and they grab the formula. They drank it. The formula is actually a special collection of nanomachines and proteins that will enable them to stay young and fit. This allows them to live through everything including the era of the gundams. Centuries past and it allows one particular singer, Lacus Andrea Clyne, to meet her idol, Jem, and they became friends. That was the past and this is the present. While the setup was being done, the bus has arrived and General Hawk, Lacus, Kira, and Itiki got off and went inside. While dealing with the crowds, General Hawk grabs Itiki's hands to keep her from getting separate from them.

Itiki said, "Lacus, are the crowds for a concert this crazy?"

Lacus said, "Yes, they are. Have you gone to any back on Aliea?"

Itiki said, "I have went to Leslie's, Elizabeth's and Jennifer's concerts, but I usually go through the backstage door since Leslie is my friend and both Elizabeth and Jennifer are my relatives from my mother side of the family."

Lacus said, "Trust me. This can get pretty hectic. Stay with us."

Itiki said, "Okay"

They navigate until they manage to get free from the crowds and went to the V.I.P. rooms. Itiki is amaze at the room that they are in.

She said, "This is pretty nice. Is it okay that we are in here?"

Lacus said, "It will be okay. Given General Hawk's, mine, and Kira's status, we can use it all we want."

There is a knock on the door and General Hawk said, "Enter."

A server came in and said, "Is there anything that you want, sirs, ma'am?"

Itiki said, "May we have a menu? I do not know what they served at this place."

The server grabs a menu and hand it to her. She looks over it to see what she wants.

She said, "Is there a spending limit that I need to keep in mind?"

Hawk said, "Just keep it reasonable, Itiki."

Her stomach growls and she look at the menu real quickly. She found several items that are very affordable and very tasty.

Itiki said, "I would like to have a fruit salad, spaghetti with meat sauce, crackers, garlic bread, peanut butter pie and a glass of fat free chocolate almond milk, please."

The other three ordered their meals and the server took them down.

He said, "I will be back in a while with your meals."

He left the room while the Stingers approach the room. All four of them are talking while they are getting water to drink. General Hawk went into the restroom to do some business while Itiki is looking out of the window. She was taking in the view. Then, the door opens up with two of the Stingers coming into the room with the third one waiting outside in a disguise.

Riot said, "Itiki Josephine Aqualayer?"

Itiki steps up and said, "Yes?"

Minx came up to her and said, "How about you come with us and meet someone that could tell you what you really need and what is in store for you."

Itiki said, "What are you talking about? I do not want to go anywhere."

Riot said, "That is unfortunate because you need to meet this person."

Minx said, "Yes, it concerns your future on this planet."

Itiki said, "No, let me go. I do not want to go with you."

Riot said, "You do not have a choice. This person will determine your true fate."

Kira steps up and said, "Riot, let her go. What are you planning to do with her?"

Riot turns to Kira and said, "This does not concern you, Kira Yamato. We have business with her, only."

Lacus said, "That is where you are wrong. It does concern us because Optimus Prime want to make sure that she meets Jem and he does not want Megatron to have her again so he does not abuse her again."

Riot said, "It does not work like that. Her future can only be determined by her fate and by her destiny, which could be foretold by a fortune reader. You know that, Lacus Andrea Clyne."

Itiki said, "Then, why not just let the future comes as is?"

Minx said, "It does not work like that, young lady. You are destined for many and great things."

Then, the fortune reader, really Rapture in disguise, came in and went straight to her. She grabs her face and thoroughly examined it. She looks into her fake crystal ball and saying some nonsense to her.

She said, "Young child, you are very pretty. Your face and looks could make you famous and worshipped by people far and wide."

Itiki said, "I do not want to be worshipped. I just want friends and to be respected no matter what I do."

Rapture, as a fortune teller, said, "No that is not what I see for you. I see you as an idol of worship but you need to meet the right people before that can happen."

Then, Eric came in and said, "Itiki, it is your lucky day. If you sign this contract, you could have everyone kneeling at your feet. Oh wait, you already did. Then, we better leave right now so you can be with the right robot and unfortunately, it is not Optimus Prime."

When Itiki heard that, she fought to get out of Riot's and Minx's grip, but she cannot get herself free.

She said, "No, I do not want to go back to Megatron."

Eric said, "That is too bad. You sign this contract the moment that you were born. It is a legal binding document."

Lacus said, "A legal binding document?"

Kira said, "Wait a minute. There is no way that she can sign something like that when she was born."

Eric said, "Wrong, she did since she is a member of the Decepticon race. This makes her a member of the Decepticon army as well."

Itiki protests, "I am a member of the Autobots, not of the Decepticons."

Eric turns around and slaps her in the face. She starts to cry and it even made Riot worry of what he is doing."

Eric said, "Listen, here, you brat. You do what you are told. You belong to Megatron, no one else."

Itiki continues to struggle, but Riot and Minx had a very strong grip on her.

Then, General Hawk came out and said, "You better let her go, right now or else."

Eric said, "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. Besides this matter does not concern you, General Hawk."

Riot said, "Minx, Rapture, let move and get out of the way.

General Hawk said, "Yes, it does. I have the authority to put you in jail since this would be an attempted kidnapping and not even your lawyers can get you out."

While both of them are arguing, Rio was checking the list when he heard the argument. He ran to the room and saw what is going on. He went in and punches Eric in the face. He fell onto the floor and Rio turns his attention to Riot.

He said, "Riot, let her go or you will get the same thing as him."

Riot said, "You want a fight that badly. I can give it to you, easily."

General Hawk said, "Then, how badly do you want to get for attempted kidnapping, right now? You will get it because this is what you are doing right now."

Minx said, "Riot, how about we leave her for now?"

Riot said, "I agree."

They both let her go of Itiki's hand and left the room. She collapses to the floor. Before completely leaving, Riot turns and set his eyes on Itiki.

He said, "We will make sure that you fulfill the destiny that you are meant to fulfill."

What he said made her scared for her life and the life of every single person on Earth. Lacus went over and try to calm her down as much as possible.

Itiki said, "Lacus, I want to go home and forget that all of these happen."

Lacus said, "I know that you do, but you still need to meet her, Okay?"

Kira went over to Rio and said, "Thanks."

Rio said, "Your welcome, Kira. Is that the girl that Optimus wants Jem to help out as much as possible?"

Kira said, "She is the one."

Rio walks up and said, "I am Rio. It is nice to meet you."

He extends his hands and she extends hers to shake it.

Itiki said, "Nice to meet you. I am Itiki."

Rio said, "I hope that you enjoy the concert tonight. See you later, Lacus, Kira, General Hawk."

Hawk said, "See you later as well, Rio.'

Rio left the room and the server came in with their food. Itiki stood up and everyone went to the table. He put it on the table and they started eating.

Itiki said, "This food is good."

All of a sudden, there were screaming and grabs all of their attention. They went to the window and saw what the screaming is about.

Kira said, "It is time."

He turns on the TV monitor in the room and they sat back down. During this time, Jem and the Holograms walks on the stage.

Lacus said, "Itiki, do you notice that female with pink hair?"

Itiki said, "I do."

Lacus said, "After the concert, we will meet her, alright?"

Itiki said, "Okay. If you say so."

When Itiki said that, she had some doubt in her that she did not believe that there was nothing anyone could for her.

Jem walks up and said, "Good evening, everyone. How is everyone doing tonight?"

The audience said, "Great."

Jem said, "That is good. Everyone listens. It concerns one thing. It does not matter if you are a Natural, a Coordinator, an Innovator, or anything else in particular. What is more important is that whatever you do you gives your best effort, no matter what it is, and it comes with sincerity from one place – your heart. After all, we are still human beings who lived on the same planet. Even if you did not come from this planet, you do still live in the same universe."

Everyone agrees to what she said and they claps. They roared their agreement. In the audience, Itiki's friends have tears coming down from their eyes. Some of them such as Selena and Leslie definitely agree of what Jem said and truly understands it.

Leslie said, "I wish that Itiki was here to hear that."

Selena said, "I know, but there is not much we can do about it."

The audience quiets down as the lights go out.

("Straight from the Heart" by Jem and the Holograms)

 _Gift wrapping, all those trappings_

 _They don't mean a thing_

 _What matters is the song_

 _The song and how you sing_

 _Straight from the heart_

 _Its gotta come_

 _Straight from the heart_

 _Simple and true_

 _Its gotta come reflective of_

 _It gotta come_

 _Straight from the, straight from the heart_

 _Don't rely on mere attraction_

 _Wait till they go into action_

 _Those with those their arrogant airs_

 _The ones it's best to beware_

Itiki join in for the last stanza and starts to cry.

 _Straight from the heart_

 _Its gotta come_

 _Straight from the heart_

 _Simple and true_

 _Its gotta come reflective of you_

 _Its gotta come_

 _Straight from the, straight from the heart_

After the song finishes, everyone stood up and claps. While they are doing that, Lacus, Kira, and General Hawk are wondering who were singing and look around. Then, Lacus notices Itiki with tears out of her eyes.

Lacus said, "Itiki was that you singing that last stanza?"

Itiki grasps and put her hands over her mouth. Then, she ran out of the room. Lacus went after her and they both ran in the hall for some distance until Lacus caught up to her and grabs her arm.

She said, "Itiki stop. I ask you an honest question. It may have been a little rough, but you have a beautiful singing voice."

Itiki said, "I am sorry, Lacus, but that is a song that my mother used to sing back when I was a little kid. She was also a singer and was managed by a record company that obtains the license from a company called Starlight Music to sing their songs. That is one of them. I have missed her very much. That singer reminds me of hers."

Lacus said, "Itiki, as far as I am concern, we have the same hearts. Anyone that misses their parents will always miss them and have a hole in their heart no matter how much time have passed. Come on, let get back to the room."

As their walking back, Lacus notices that she is crying a good bit.

She said, "What is wrong?"

Itiki said, "It is when my mother died. I acted a very horrible brat. I said a selfish thing and did not hug her and kiss her goodbye. Moments later, her spaceplane crashes and she was killed in the accident. I wish that I did not act the way I did and did hug her. Now, there is no way that I can be forgiven for what I did."

After saying that, she really burst into tears and crying. Lacus tried to calm her down as much as possible. When she heard that, Pizzazz had tears leaving her eyes as well.

She said, "Misfits, let go back to the hotel. We can always get her another time. Tonight is not a good night.

The other Misfits are with her and began to walk out of the arena.

Pizzazz said, "Hey, Lacus."

Lacus turns to see Pizzazz.

Pizzazz said, "Good luck on having Itiki to meet Jem. You will need some."

Lacus said, "Thank you for that."

After that, they all left the arena for the night. Itiki manages to calm down and they both went back to the room. They continue to listen to Jem's concert. Both Itiki and Lacus sang along as well. After the final song has been sung, Jem said, "Thank you for attending this concert. As you leave this arena please be safe and enjoy the rest of the evening."

The crowds got up and walk to the exit.

Leslie said, "That is great."

Selena said, "It is, but I am sad that Itiki is not here to enjoy it."

While the crowds are leaving, Lacus turns to Itiki.

She said, "It is time to meet her."

Itiki said, "Lacus, I appreciate it, but I want to go home."

Lacus said, "Any reason why?"

Itiki said, "Yes, I am not important enough to meet her. I am a complete nobody that has no business to meet someone as great as her."

Kira said, "What? Not important enough? A complete nobody? Have no business to meet her? What do you mean by that?"

Itiki said, "I just not important enough. Never have, never will. I am one of those people that will always fall through the cracks of society and never get notice at all. Who knows? I might be one of those people that die in a gutter without anyone knowing what happen to me and there is nothing that I can do about it."

While saying all of it, she begins to cry because she is afraid that will happen to her in the future and she cannot change it, even with Optimus Prime and General Hawk's help. If the other Aliean gods demand her death in this kind of manner, praying to them to spare her will be a waste of her time and they will never listen to her if they had made up their minds for how she will face death.

General Hawk grabs her hand and said, "Itiki that is not true. You are important enough to meet her. We all care about you and we are trying to get those emotional scars of your heal so you can live without them. You are not a complete nobody to any of us. Remember when Selena was crying when she saw you returning to your planet in 2 Aliean years?"

When Hawk asks that question, Itiki remembers seeing Selena crying because she is happy to have her back.

Itiki said, "I remember that."

Hawk said, "As far as you are concern, you are not a nobody to her. You are her friend and practically her sister. The people that know you do not see you as a nobody, but a classmate, daughter, sister, friend, comrade, niece, relative. You are many things, but not a nobody. As far as everything else is concern, it does not matter if that is true or not because Jem has never cared about that. She has care about what is in your heart, not what kind of image you have."

Lacus said, "Right, Not to mention, Optimus and the rest of us would like for you to meet her anyways. So let leave this room and meet her, okay?"

Itiki said, "Okay," and grabs her hand. All of them came out of the VIP room and went straight to their dressing room. While in their dressing room, the Holograms were getting some water and removing their make-up.

Rio came in and said, "That was another great concert, Jem."

Jem said, "Thanks, Rio. Boy, I cannot believe the reaction that we received from the audience, but I should not be surprise about it."

Kimber turns around and said, "A lot of them definitely agree to what you said out there, sis. Too bad that Azarel and Patrick Zala did not hear those words."

Jem said, "I am afraid that neither one of them would want to listen to us considering their own agendas."

Then, there was a knock on the door.

Jem said, "Yes, who is it?"

Lacus said, "Jem? It is me, Lacus."

Jem said, "Lacus, come in."

The door opens up and both Lacus and Itiki came into the room.

Jem stood up and went straight to her.

She said, "Itiki. I am Jem. It is nice to meet you."

Itiki said, "It is nice to you as well."

Jem said, "If you want, we can talk as we are walking out of the arena."

Itiki said, "Okay."

They began to walk out of the room.

Itiki said, "I guess that you know about my emotional scars."

Jem said, "I do. Optimus told me about you. However, you are the only one that can decide if you want the help or not. We will be there to help you to heal them, but we cannot force it on you."

Itiki said, "I do want it because I do not want these scars for the rest of my life."

Jem said, "Okay."

While they are talking, the Stingers are still thinking about how they will draw her to themselves, but someone else came in with something else in mind.

Riot said, "Rapture, I want you to try your con on her, again."

Rapture said, "I understood."

A masked man came behind and said, "I hope you do or else."

Riot turns to this man and said, "Listen, we do not need threats like that, go somewhere else."

The masked man said, "I will not because I will end her life, permanently."

He took off his disguise and his masks. What they saw is a man that nearly looks human with all of his scars from his lab accident gone and it shocked them to see who this is.

Riot said, "Cobra Commander! What are you doing here and what do you mean that you end her life?"

Cobra Commander said, "I am here to end her life exactly as I said. The method that I will do it will be this pod. It has been engineered to release a spore that will attack her DNA and kill her at the fundamental level of life itself."

He holds up the pod that is very similar to the one that made him disfigured in the first place before he formed Cobra and the one that changes him to a snake back at his home base of Cobra-La.

Riot said, "Wait a minute, you cannot do that to her. She does not deserve that."

Cobra Commander turns to him and punches him in the face, very hard.

He said, "Wrong! She does deserve it because she betrays us and joins the Autobots. This is the price to anyone that is a traitor to us."

Minx said, "Wait a minute, let us try our plan again, please?"

Cobra Commander said, "Fine, but if you fail, she dies."

Rapture said, "We understand."

She put her hood back on and went straight to find her. She found them while they are walking to the back of the arena. She went up to Itiki and grabs her arm.

She said, "Listen to me, young one. Your destiny is to be famous and you need the Stingers to have you to introduce you to the right people."

Aja steps up and said, "Forget it, Rapture. She is not going with you so Megatron can have her."

Rapture said, "It does not matter what you said because it is her destiny to be with them."

Itiki said, "No, I do not want to go with you. Let me go."

Rapture said, "No, you must go with the Stingers."

While she is terrified, a mysterious voice spoke to her.

The voice said, "Itiki."

Itiki said, "Yes, who is it?"

The voice said, "Someone that can tell you that your destiny in not with Megatron. You are meant to be with the Autobots. Also, I am someone that can remind you that you have the true ability to see into the future."

Itiki said, "I forgot about that. Thank you."

She uses her power to see and she can tell that she is meant to be with Jem, Optimus, Lacus, Hawk, Duke, Kira, Heero, Murrue, Setsuna, and the others. She turns to Jem and Lacus.

She said, "I do hope that you can forgive me for what I am about to do."

Jem said, "We do. Do whatever you need to do."

Itiki said, "Thanks, Jem."

She turns to Rapture and butted her head against Rapture's.

She said, "Fake. I like to know what gives you the idea to use a con to trick an actual sorceress like myself. The next time that you try to trick me like that, I will report you to the authorities as a con artist."

Riot said, "Oh, no. She maybe a con artist, but she is our con artist and we cannot let her go to jail for that."

Cobra Commander said, "Then, she dies."

When Itiki heard that, she turns to see a blue skinned man standing some distance away from her and the others. Her eyes widen because she recognize of who that is.

She said, "Cobra Commander! You are not going to kill anyone here."

Cobra Commander said, "There is only one person who must die tonight."

Itiki ran after him, but Cobra Commander ran into the halls. He disappears for a little bit into the shadows and Itiki stops to see where he went off to.

She said, "Coward! You made your threat very clearly in front of everyone there and you ran into the shadows."

Cobra Commander said, "The only reason why I ran into the shadows is to deal with you. You will pay for your treasonous actions against the Cobra-Decepticon alliance. Now die, Itiki Josephine Aqualayer!"

He threw the mutation spore pod at her and it explodes once it hits the ground. A cloud of the deadly spore envelope all around her. She coughs as she breathes in the cloud. Then, the cloud disappears and she stops coughing.

Cobra Commander said, "You may think that you are fine for now, you will die eventually."

He ran out of the arena while the others ran to her.

Hawk said, "Itiki, are you okay."

Itiki said, "I am fine, but I like to know what Cobra Commander was talking about those moments ago."

Hawk said, "I do not know, but we need to get you back to the base to make sure that you are okay."

Itiki said, "I understand."

While no one knows what Cobra Commander have done, but changes to her DNA has already began without them knowing about it.

Relena narrating: Next time on the Transformers. Itiki falls deadly ill and Selena ran tests to see what kind of disease was engineered for her. They are studying to see what the problem is. However, everyone is afraid that they are too late to save her life. Next time on the Transformers: Itiki's New Social Life.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Transformers G1, G.I. Joe, Jem, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Gundam 00, Kannazuki no Miko crossover with a touch of Star Wars and Stargate, but it will be Transformers for the title.

The Transformers: Itiki's New Social Life

Rated T for Teens

There is violence and some nudity, but no more graphic than what you usually see in ecchi anime and manga

The Transformers, Beast Wars, Beast Machine, G.I. Joe, and Jem and the Holograms toys are the property of Hasbro and Takara while the cartoons are the property of Sunbow, Marvel, Mainframe, and Toei and the comics are the property of Marvel and Dreamwave.

Stargate and its terms are the property of MGM studios.

Star Wars and its terms are the property of George Lucas, Lucas Films, and Fox.

Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam 00 are the property of Sunrise and Bandai.

Kannazuki no Miko is the property of Kaishaku and TNK.

The idea of Synergy being part Cybertronian technology is the property of Transformers Mosaic and I ask permission from him to include it in this fan fiction.

Chapter 2: The Disease

Scene 1

[In Fortress Maximus's infirmary]

It was after the concert, Doc was checking over Itiki's vitals to see how she is doing. Everyone is looking onwards to wait for the diagnosis on her.

Doc finishes and said, "Okay, Itiki, we are done. You can put your uniform back on."

Itiki said, "Okay. Thanks, Doc."

She jumps off of the bed and went behind a curtain to her back into her uniform. Doc came out to address everyone. With them, Jem and the Holograms were with them in their Orb Union uniform.

Lacus said, "How is she, Doc?"

Doc said, "For now, she is fine, but she needs to be under constant supervision. If it is what you said, she could be in a lot of trouble."

After Itiki put on her bridal gauntlets and watch, she calls up Fortress Maximus as she is putting on her jacket.

She said, "Hey, Fort Max."

He said, "What is it, Itiki?"

Itiki said, "Why is everyone so worry about the weapon that Cobra Commander used on me?"

Fort Max said, "That is an easy question to answer. First, let me asks you a question? Have you heard of Cobra-La?"

As she was putting on her belt, her eyes widen because she has heard of that name, before.

She lifts her head and said, "I thought that the civilization is dead."

Fort Max said, "They are, but there is one member that is still alive to this day."

Itiki said, "Cobra Commander. Unfortunately for me, this means that the only genetic engineers that can cure me is back on Aliea and I am cut off from them since the Earth does not have a suitable power source to power it stargate to contact them."

Fort Max said, "Hey, do not be like that, Itiki. I am sure that the genetic engineers in the space colonies, especially in the Plants, are very good at what they do."

Itiki said, "That is perhaps true but Cobra-La's genetic engineers are capable of genetic manipulation that will still be science fiction on the Earth for now."

What she said made her release a few tears.

Fort Max said, "Either way, they made a weapon that would turn every human on the Earth into mindless beasts. I know this because the Joes put it into my computer banks after I was built in 2007. This is what they were afraid of back in the late 1980's. It is possible that the weapon that Cobra Commander gave you is very similar to those spores from back then."

Itiki said, "I have DNA which means that this could be a problem."

Fort Max said, "This is the reason why everyone is so afraid for your well-being. They are extremely worry about you. I may not show it, but even I am afraid for you."

Itiki said, "Thank you, Fortress Maximus. That means a lot to me."

While Itiki is putting on her uniform, the others are talking about a plan that needs to be done.

General Hawk said, "We need to have someone in the school to keep an eye on Itiki."

Kimber said, "The question is how. Unfortunately, the school that she goes to is only for Coordinators and Innovators. Naturals cannot go it."

Kira turns to her and said, "I am not sure that is true since she goes to it."

Kimber said, "That is true, but Kira, let not forget about one detail. She is from another planet and all of the humans on her planet will be more advance than all of the Innovators on this planet."

Lacus said, "Well, Kira and I can go in as students. As far as our bodies are concern, we are not much older than her and her friends and we are both Coordinators. We will not look out of place."

When Relena heard that, she walks over to the group.

She said," Is there a chance that you will need people in the school to watch over her and to keep her safe?"

Aja said, "I am not sure that is such a good idea considering of what Cobra is planning for her since she 'betrayed' them."

Hawk said, ""Actually, Aja, we may need as many 'teenagers' in there as much as possible. It is Cobra plans for their revenge on her that worries me, as well, as the Misfits and the Stingers."

Aja said, "Are you sure that you cannot send in a member of G.I. Joe to make sure that they do not do anything?"

Hawk said, "I would like to, but I am not sure how good it would do."

Relena said, "Anyway. 'Teenagers' and not 'young adults', right?"

Hawk said, "It will have to depend on the individual, first. Setsuna, Marina, and Feldt can go in as students while your brother, Mu, and Une cannot go in."

While they are talking and discussing the details, Itiki came out and looks at the group.

She said, "Hey, guys, what are you talking about?"

Everyone was caught off guard and turn around.

Lacus said, "It is a surprise for you. You will have to wait until Monday."

Itiki said, "Okay, Monday, it is. Is it okay that I go back to my cabin?"

Kira said, "It is okay that you go and pick a few items, but you will need to stay in my sister's house for the time being."

Itiki's face and stance said she is in disbelief and waves her arms.

She said, "I cannot go where I am not invited. Cagalli will be mad at me for being in her home without her permission."

Kira's said, "It will be okay since it is also my and Lacus's home as well."

Itiki said, "I am not sure about this."

Kira said, "Itiki, it will be okay. Besides, I hate to say this, but you need to be under constant observation and your cabin is not the place for it for tonight."

Itiki sighs and said, "Okay, I do that for now."

Kira said, "Then, let go and gets your things."

All of them walks off to Kira's car. As they are walking, Itiki asks Kira.

Itiki said, "Kira, does your sister have a gym in her home?"

Kira said, "There is. Are you planning to work out while you are there?"

Itiki said, "I am. Until my death, I am planning to stay in shape. I need my muscle to be at their maximum strength, best shape and condition for the time being, Kira."

Kira said, "Alright. Who knows, your muscle may come in handy for whatever."

Lacus said, "Which actually begs this question. Itiki, do you mind that if I join you during your workout?"

Both Kira and Itiki turns around and are in complete shock.

Itiki said, "Any reason why you want to join me in that kind of punishment?"

Lacus said, "Yes, there is a good reason for this. Itiki, I am in pretty good shape, but you are in much better shape and much sexier. When we were in those baths back on Aliea, we were in completely shock of how well toned and developed your body was. I am betting that you added some additional muscle tone since then. So, please, let me join you on your workout."

Itiki said, "Okay. Just be forewarned, this will be physically demanding."

Lacus said, "I understand."

All three climbs into the car and Kira drove to her cabin. When they arrive, Itiki climbs out and went to her cabin. She gathers a few things, put it into a duffle bag and wrote a note in Aliean, Asgard (Norse), Goa'uld (Egyptian), Ancient (Latin), Japanese, and English to her friends so they know where she will be at. After she did that, she grabs her bag, walks out of her cabin, closes and lock the door, and went to Kira's car.

After she climbs in, Itiki said, "Okay, let go."

Kira droves off and went straight to Cagalli's mansion. While this is happening, Leslie, Selena, Aya, and the others are at a restaurant getting something to eat.

Mitsuki said, "That was a good concert that we attended."

Izanami said, "I think that a lot of us enjoyed it."

While they are talking about the concert, Himeko, Chikane, and Souma came in and saw them at their table. They went over to them.

Chikane said, "Hi, everyone."

Selena said, "Chikane, Himeko, Souma, hi."

Chikane said, "You went to see Jem? How was it?"

Earl said, "It was a good concert. It is a shame that Itiki is not with us."

Himeko said, "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Taigolygo said, "She is on the base, doing some work. As to why, we do not know that."

Chikane said, "That is a shame because I would like to invite all of you to a sleepover in my mansion."

Selena said, "Chikane, just because she is not here with us does not mean that you cannot invite us over."

Himeko said, "Please, Chikane. I feel like that we need to know each other better than we do."

Chikane said, "Alright. We can do that. At my house, tonight at midnight."

Selena said, "Alright, we will be there."

Earl said, "This is only for girls, right?"

Chikane said, "This time, I am inviting you guys as long as you behave."

Kite said, "Trust us. We will behave and keep our clothes on."

Leslie turns her attention to her boyfriend and said, "You better behave because you know who will not be happy if you pull that number."

Kite said, "Right. Not only do we have to answer Admiral Etestier, but I bet Professor Aqualayer, Doctor Davis, Zach, Elizabeth, Jennifer, Justin, Stephen, Tiffany, Brandon, Dianeria, and her father, Sequentor will demand why we did what we did. Oh, Boy. I do not want to deal with Sequentor."

Himeko said, "Sequentor? Who is he?"

Selena said, "He is a member of Itiki's family and the emperor of the Seditian Empire. I doubt that we will see him on Earth giving his responsibilities. Either way, they promise that they will not do anything stupid or idiotic."

Chikane said, "Good. Do you guys need anything from her cabin?"

Selena said, "Yes. We will need to get our sleep clothes and other things."

Chikane said, "Then, let go to her cabin and you get your things."

Kite said, "Okay."

Everyone is done eating and went back to Itiki's cabin. While that is happening, Itiki is putting on her sleep t-shirt and shorts and hung up her uniform. Cagalli came down to see what is going on.

She said, "How are things going for you?"

Itiki said, "They are going pretty good. Thanks you for letting me to stay here."

Cagalli said, "No problem. When Kira and Lacus told me what Doc wanted, I agree to it in a moment. I hope that it is not anything that we can deal with."

Itiki said, "I hope that you guys can reverse the damage before Cobra Commander weapon can kill me."

Cagalli said, "Is there any genetic engineers that can help you back on your planet?"

Itiki said, "I do not know any that can help me at all. Not to mention, I have no means of contacting them, period. Even if we have the means and I know any, I am afraid that they would not care if I live or die."

Cagalli said, very angrily, "What do you mean that they would care if you live or die?"

Itiki said, "They would not since I am a Decepticon and I am consider trash by some people back home."

Cagalli said, "Well, that is not true for the people and robots that know you. Not to mention, there is something else that you need to remember."

Itiki said, "What is that?"

She sat down on her bed and Cagalli sat beside her. She grabs her hands and raised them up.

Cagalli said, "You can trust on this. Une, Relena, Lacus, Noin, Marina and the others are going to find an engineer that can help you out, alright?"

Itiki nodded her head and Cagalli got off her bed.

She said, "Good night, Itiki."

Itiki said, "Good night."

She left and closes the door. After Cagalli left the room, Itiki's cell phone ranged. She picks it up. She opens it up and answers it.

She said, "This is Itiki. Who is this?"

Selena's voice came through and said, "Itiki, is that you?"

Itiki said, "It is me. What is it?"

Selena said, "Chikane has invited all of the girls and boys for a sleepover. Is there any reason why you are at Cagalli's home for tonight?"

Itiki said, "I am over here so they can watch over me. Nothing more than that."

Selena could tell that they is something wrong, but she knows that Itiki will not say what the problem is even if she tries to get the answer from her. She knows that from past experience."

She said, "Alright. Good night, Itiki."

Itiki said, "Good night, Selena."

They both turn off their phone and put it down while Himeko came up.

She said, "Are you okay, Selena?"

Selena said, "To be honest, I do not know. I have a bad feeling about this."

Chikane came up and said, "If you want, I can take you to Cagalli-sama's house, tomorrow. ('Sama' is Japanese for lord, or in this case, lady.)"

Selena said, "I appreciate it. Thank you."

After Itiki turns off her cell-phone and put it on the charger, she picks up her locket from the nightstand and opens it up. In it, there is a button and she presses it. Soon, a holographic photo album comes up and with several pictures in it. She turns some of the pages. One of them is a picture of both her and Raphael when they went to the fair back when they are 13. There is another picture of her with her mother, father, and siblings. Then, came up a picture of her with another blonde girl who is not Selena and this girl's father. Now, if the Joes saw this picture, they will think "Serpentor", but this man is family member and a friend as well. On that day, he was wearing his robes for that picture. Then she turns to another picture of her, this girl, and this man when both her and this girl was 9 and he is wearing his bio mechanical exosuit that looks like a feather dragon. She said his name.

She said, "Sequentor, I wish that you were here so you can fix what Cobra Commander damage in my DNA. However, I am afraid that matters of state will prevent you from creating the cure that I need."

Then, she turns to a picture that had a woman on it. This woman is special to her.

She said, "Mom, It looks like that I will pay for the way that I acted on your last day to be alive. I am really sorry."

She burst into tears and really sobs for the attitude that she took on her mom's last day to be alive. While still crying, she had her bed ready and turns off the light. She climbs into bed and went to sleep. Back at Chikane's mansion, both Selena and Leslie are worry if something have happen to her, but they do not know what.

Selena said, "I wish what is wrong with her."

Leslie said, "I do not know, but we need to find out as soon as possible."

Chikane said, "I am turning out the lights."

Leslie said, "Let go to sleep and go to Cagalli's house tomorrow."

Selena said, "Okay."

They both went to sleep.

Scene 2

[Outside Cagalli's mansion]

In the morning, both Itiki and Lacus woke up early in the morning and they are doing exercises that made Itiki to be in great shape. They are sweating very profusely while they are running, doing pushups, a variety of sit-ups and crunches, and pull-ups. Given her massive strength, Itiki has to add an additional 50,000 pounds for her body to be burning like crazy. After they did all of the exercises, they went to the exercise room and lifts weights. They spotted each other as one did the weight lifting. While Itiki has to lift massive amounts of weights, she does not have the body of a bodybuilder. She has the body of a fitness model, meaning that she was toned and buffed. She definitely has muscles on her body, but it is lean muscle that is well developed. However, all this does it makes her body very feminine. That is the body that Lacus wants and Selena is working towards to. A body that is strong, toned, and well developed, but this is very feminine and sexy. After all of the exercises, they are doing their stretches. It is there that Itiki notices Lacus's chest and made her uncomfortable with her own.

When Lacus notices that Itiki becoming uncomfortable upon seeing her chest, she said, "Itiki, do not go there. Do not put yourself down. My breasts are no doubt larger than yours, but it does not mean that your breasts are not as sexy as mine. Okay?"

Itiki said, "Okay."

After they are done with their stretches, they both hit the showers. Water covers every inch of their bodies. This only enhances the muscle on Itiki's body. She loves the water on her body and really loves it when it hits her face. She grabs her nanomachine enhanced cleaners to wash her body and hair.

Lacus said, "Itiki, is there anything that we need to know about as far as your classes are concern?"

Itiki said, "Is there something that I need to know."

Lacus sighs and said, "General Hawk and Optimus Prime wants myself, Kira, Relena, Heero, and others to be in your school to make sure that both Cobra and the Decepticons do not attack you in school."

Itiki said, "As far as classes are concern, there is nothing special that needs to be worry about them. There is one thing. For the school festival, my class is doing a Japanese themed movie based on a play called 'Beauty and the Beast' with me doing Beauty."  
Lacus said, "Now that will be interesting. By any chance, will it be similar to the one that Jem did back in the 1980's?"

Itiki said, "It will be, but I do not know if I can pull it off since she is so much better than me. I may have been genetic engineered, but the only thing that genetic engineering does for me is to give me a competitive advantage, but it did not promise me first place."

Lacus said, "Itiki, stop putting yourself down. You will do fine."

Itiki said, "How do you know that for certain? I am afraid of doing something wrong and have my class get mad at me."

Lacus said, "Do not worry about it. You have a beautiful singing voice and you are a hard worker. Believe in yourself and let your talents shine through. I cannot see your class movie not being good."

Itiki said, "Okay, if you say so. I just hope that we can get the license for the music without any problems."

What she said made Lacus to think for a minute and said, "It sounds like that you better contact Starlight Music."

Itiki said, "Who are they?"

Lacus said, "Starlight Music is a music company back in North America and is run by Jerrica Benton, Kimber's older sister. They have contracts for a lot of music group with Jem and the Holograms being their bread and butter. The reason why is because the Holograms used their money to support Starlight Mansion, a home for orphaned girls."

Itiki said, "That is amazing. No wonder why Optimus wanted me to meet them. As far as the Earth is concern, I am basically an orphan and my emotions are a wreck."

Then, there was a knock at the door.

Itiki said, "Yes?"

Relena came in and said, "Breakfast is ready, you two."

Lacus said, "Okay, we will be there as soon as possible."

Relena said, "Okay."

She lefts and closes the door.

Itiki said, "We better finishes up and get up there for breakfast."

Lacus said, "Yes, we will need to."

After they are finish with their showers, they turn off the water, towel off and put on their clothes. Lacus put on a simple summer time dress while Itiki puts on a short sleeve, short pant bodysuit, a t-shirt, shorts, thighhigh and kneehigh socks, and bridal gauntlets. Then, they both fixes their hair with their trademark fixtures. Lacus puts on her hair clips and Itiki fixes some parts of her hair into braids and put those and other sections of her hair into an x with her lavender pink hair bow. After, they are done, they go upstairs for breakfast. Everyone else is already sitting down at the table when they arrive to eat.

They both arrive and look at the food on the table.

Itiki said, "This looks delicious."

Mu said, "Then, sit down and eat already."

They both sat down and began eating.

Une said, "So, what are we going to do today?"

Itiki said, "I do not know about you guys, but I would like to see Jem again."

What Itiki said made Lacus remember of something she said back on the screen.

Lacus said, "Speaking of which, Jem wants me to bring you to a park since it would be more peaceful."

Itiki said, "Okay, the park it is."

Noin said, "That is assuming that Kati does not you do something else for today."

Lacus said, "Then, her orders will make some people wondering why I am there."

Relena turns to Noin and said, "Noin, are you forgetting that General Hawk, Duke, Flint, Gort, Spike, Bra'tac, Teal'c, General O'Neill, Ginrai, and Optimus Prime are the that ultimately in charge and give out the orders?"

Noin said, "Right. I did forgot about that."

Then there were a knocked at the door. One of the maids came up to Cagalli.

She said, "Ms. Cagalli, there are some people here to see Ms. Itiki."

Cagalli said, "Okay, let them in. Itiki, did you heard of what she said?"

Itiki said, "I did, but I do not understand that since this is your house, not mine."

Cagalli said, "This maybe my house, but it looks like that you have guests to see you."

Itiki said, "Well, do you mind if you if I go to my room and put on my Aliean kimono?"

Cagalli said, "No, go on ahead and put it on."

Itiki said, "Thank you."

Itiki leaves the table and ran to her room. She puts on her kimono so she can be presentable. Once she had it the way that she likes it, she went to the living room. In there, she receives a surprise."

Itiki said, "Himeko! Chikane! Souma! What are you doing here?"

Chikane said, "We are here because of these guys."

She turns her head and asks, "Selena, what is the problem?"

Selena said, "We are here because we had some bad feelings that something is wrong."

Itiki sat down and said, "Nothing is wrong. I am as fit as an ox. I am fine."

Leslie said, "Are you sure?"

Itiki said, "Yeah, I am fine. Nothing is wrong."

However something is wrong since Hiscosh could tell that his girlfriend was seething, very quietly and he knows what that means.

He said, "Cagalli, do you mind that I use your bathroom?"

Cagalli said, "No, I do not mind. It is down the hall on your first right."

Hiscosh said, "Thank you."

He stood up and went to the bathroom. However, both Relena and Heero followed him because they can tell that he knows something. After Hiscosh came out, the two approached him.

He said, "Yes, something that you need?"

Relena said, "Hiscosh, sorry for putting you on the spot, but Heero and I are wondering why you did what you did?"

Hiscosh said, "Beside that fact that I really need to do, I know Selena and in a few moments, she will get mad at her 'sister'."

As the others kept going, Selena was reaching her "boiling" point until she had enough.

She said, "Turbo reactor it, Itiki."

She stood up explosively and broke Cagalli's table. Everyone is surprise about this. Selena looks down and is surprise that she broke it very easily.

Embarrassed, Selena turns to Cagalli and said, "Sorry, Cagalli. I did not mean for that."

Cagalli said, "It is okay, Selena. Besides, I feel like that someone is denying the facts and will not come clean about what is happening to her."

Selena turns to Itiki and said, "I like to know why you will not tell us what is wrong and why you are bottling up your feelings considering that we know that something is wrong and it is hurting you, badly."

Itiki sighed and said, "The truth of the matter is that I did go to the Jem concert last night, but I was in one of the V.I.P. rooms."

Leslie said, "That is funny because you were adamant that you were not going to it."

Lacus said, "It is because we were able to convince her to see Jem. The main reason why is because Optimus wanted her to meet Jem so her emotional scars could heal."

Leslie said, "Okay."

Itiki said, "Either way, I did go to the concert and after it, I meet Jem. However, Cobra Commander was there and used a weapon on me. This weapon was a special kind of pod that releases spores that attack my DNA in such a manner that it will kill me. I am afraid that there is no hope for me and I will die very soon."

Selena said, "What do you mean that is there is no hope, Itiki?"

Itiki said, "There is not any genetic engineers in this solar system, in this galaxy, or any other galaxy."

Leslie said, "Wrong, there is one genetic engineer that can help you and we know him."

Itiki said, "What are you talking about?"

Leslie said, "Are you forgetting about the genetic engineers on Aliea can easily help you, including one that we all know?"

Then, there was a knock at the door. This caught Cagalli's attention.

She said, "Excuse me for a minute."

She left her chair and went down to the door. She opens it up and saw that it was a few of the Joes standing in front of her.

Cagalli said, "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Lady Jaye said, "We are here to see our favorite Aliean princess and how she is doing."

Cagalli said, "Right now, she is being a little bit negative and saying that there is no hope for her. Come on in."

The Joes came in and went straight to the living room.

Lady Jaye said, "What do you mean that Itiki is being a little bit negative?"

Cagalli said, "There is not a single genetic engineer that can help her, never mind that according to Leslie, there is one back on Aliea that can help her."

Lady Jaye said, "I am wonder why she is not trying to get help. It is almost like she is very reluctant and does not want to it until she is at a point."

Cagalli said, "That has me worry because we are her friends and she is not even trying to reach out to get what she need to survive. She is very withdrawn. It is almost like she does not know how or is afraid to seen as a spoiled brat or something."

Lady Jaye said, "Of all of the people that I can think that are spoiled brats, including Pizzazz, she does not fit the bill. She does everything that we have asks her to and she does it without any rest, special favors, or anything like that. I know that there are times that she does get mad at some of the things that we have asks her to do when she may have other plans for that day, but she does not show her anger at us and keep it bottle up. Something that I wish that she stops so we will know how she feels."

Back in the living room, Flint is the first person to ask her of how she is feeling.

Flint said, "Hi, Itiki. How are you doing, today?"

Itiki said, "I am okay for now, but I am scared."

Leslie said, "You do not need to be since we already know one genetic engineer that can help you and has the skill to take on the genetic engineers of Cobra-La."

Itiki said, "Who are you talking about? I have no idea of who you are thinking about."

Leslie said, "Yes, you do. He told you if you need help, you can ask him to help you giving your situation."

Itiki shook her head because she does not know who Leslie is talking about."

Leslie said, "What is wrong with you? You do too. Sequentor told you if you need help that he can help you."

Wet Suit came up and said, "You know 'Serpentor'?"

Leslie turns her head and said, "I did not say 'Serpentor'. I said 'Sequentor'. We do not know any 'Serpentor'."

Roadblock came up and said, "Wet Suit, you need to clean out your ears more often. The rest of us heard 'Sequentor', not 'Serpentor'."

Itiki said, "I wish that I could go to him, but we cannot go to him and asks for his help."

Hiscosh said, "Why not?!'

Itiki said, "It is because he will very busy with matters of state and I would be very insignificant to those matters. Despite of the fact that he said that he will help me, but those matters will make sure that will never and it does not matter of how much begging I do. I am just not important enough to really matter."

Lacus stood up and said, very angrily, "Itiki, you cannot believe that your life has no meaning and you are not important at all."

Itiki said, "I am sorry, but I do. Not to mention, one of the gods told me that I am nothing to the grand scale of the universe and to the people around me, including to you, Lacus. I am just wasting resources and space when that could been used for something else."

Lacus went up to her, held her hand, and said, "Itiki, what this god told you about being nothing to us is wrong because you are very important to all of us. We are very worry about you and yet, you have not tried to ask us to help you to get over this disease and you have pass the one person that can help you."

Leslie said, "Also, ultimately, all of the transformers on Aliea answer to Primus only since we were created by him and not by the other gods."

Itiki said, "It does not matter of who created me. What matters is what he told me, Leslie. Lacus, I appreciate your feelings, but there is nothing that anyone could do. Besides, we need to get ready and meet Jem at the park."

Lacus said, "Okay."

While Itiki is leaving the room, Selena grabs Lacus's hand.

Lacus said, "What is wrong?"

Selena said, "Please, watch over her. I am really worry about her since she has never asks for help from anyone and never have ever since we are children."

Lacus said, "I promise. I will be watching over her during our visit."

She left and get ready herself.

Chikane turns to Selena and said, "Selena, who is this Primus?"

Selena said, "Primus is the supreme god of the Alieans and the creator of all of the transformers."

The Joes sat down and Flint said, "Leslie, who is Sequentor?"

Leslie said, "Sebastian Karl Michael Newman is the emperor of the Seditian Empire. He is also one of Aliea's top genetic engineers, if not the top genetic engineer on Aliea. In fact, he is a genetic artist. He can modify any organism to be any objects and it will be natural. One good example would be a tree modify to be a table. He has Ph.D. in every area of science, engineering, and technology and has every medical degree that is available. Meaning, he can design everything from a pen to a moon sized solar fusion reactor powered space station and treat every single ailment that you have and operate all of the medical equipment ranging from a dentist drill to an X-ray machine. He is centuries old and was born in your 1890's. He is also the father to Isaac, the jerk, but he is nothing like Isaac. He is a lot nicer and treat you with respect because he see himself more of a normal human being than being superior to you. He is also a member of Itiki's family. A long time ago, Itiki's great great great aunt married Sebastian's great grandfather. Giving his abilities to splice both DNA strands and computer programs so artfully, he is giving the name 'Sequentor'. He is also a soldier and has fought with his troops on the ground while he has let his generals make all of the plans that will give them victory. He has also worked with all of his engineers and scientists for projects that they are working for both empires. In fact, he is hardly on his throne and waiting for answers to be delivered to him. If he want answers now, he goes to the work place to see what is going on and help them out to get the project done faster. Of course, that depends on the projects since some of them will take a lot of time and he will understand that. There have been times where he even have told the engineers to take their time so the machine that they are producing will be good and working when it is activated for the first time. He is more of a man of action."

Roadblock said, "Now this guy, I like. He sounds more like Duke than Serpentor."

Leslie said, "In fact, in battle situations, he has made it very clear to his soldiers that their first tasks is to make sure that the people are safe, not protecting him and have made it very clear. He even wore the uniform of the troops that he is with. Right now, I think that he is in his biomechanical exosuit."

Selena went through her album and said, "Here is a picture of him."

Everyone looks at the picture.

Wet-suit said, "He may not be Serpentor, but he does look very similar to him."

Relena said, "She will not turn to him for help?'

Selena said, "No, because she is afraid that she will be forgetting in all of the things that he need to do for his empire, despite what he told her years ago."

After learning that, Relena left the room and went to Itiki's bedroom. Itiki is in her bedroom and gathers her things and put it into her backpack. Relena came into the room.

She said, "Are you planning to contact this 'Sequentor'?"

Itiki said, "No, I am not."

Relena said, "Why not?"

Itiki said, "It is because I will be forgetting in among all of the things that he need to do for his empire. Not to mention, I have no means to communicate with him and I do not know who will have one."

Relena said, "Are you forgetting about something?'

Itiki said, "No, I am not forgetting about anything."

Relena said, "Apparently, you are forgetting about two things."

Itiki said, "What two things?"

Relena said, "The Axalon 2 and the stargate."

Itiki said, "There is no way that I can convince General Hawk to let me take the Axalon to Aliea. It is impossible."

Relena said, "Have you try to ask him? I am sure that he will let you to take the Axalon to get medical help from your planet, if you asks him. Even if that is out, there is still the stargate."

Itiki said, "Relena, I will not be a spoiled brat and use the Axalon for my own reasons. As for the stargate is concern, you do not have a ZPM or an equivalent power source to power it to connect to Aliea and I do not think that General O'Neill will let me use it for those same reasons."

Relena said, "Itiki, you are not spoiled brat. Both of them will let you use it for your own reasons since you need medical help. Besides we may not have ZPM, but we do have Atlantis and someone with your super intelligence can easily use the city to make a ZPM very easily."

Itiki said, "That is assuming that I can get the permission from both of them and this is impossible for me to do. Unfortunately, trying to get medical help is not a good enough reason to get that permission and it will never be. Even if I did get it, the scientist that has been working on it for years will be very mad and will make sure that I am not welcome. As far as they are concern, I am a kid and they do not want a kid to upstage them by making one so easily. I want no part of it."

After hearing that, Relena walks over to her, slaps Itiki in the face, and said, "How can you say all of that? I am trying to give you a good reason why you need to ask them if you can do any of that and you are saying that they will say no giving that your life is in danger. I am trying to help you from dying and you are saying that you will no matter what is the reason."

Itiki said, "I am sorry, there is nothing that I can do. If they say no, who am I to tell them that I want to live?"

Roadblock came in and said, "Itiki, if you asks them, they will not say no since they know your situation. Also, Relena gives you good reason why you need to ask them very much."

Itiki said, "What about General Mannequin? Even if I manage to get the permission from them, she will say no in a flat second."

Roadblock said, "She cannot say no since General Hawk and General O'Neill are above her. They are the ones ultimately in charge, not her."

Itiki said, "I do not know how I can get the help that I need since I am not really that important to everything else."

Roadblock said, "Not really important enough? I like to know why you are thinking like that since you are important to all of us."

Lacus came in and said, "Itiki, let go. We need to see Jem."

Itiki grabs her bag and said, "See you two later."

As Itiki is walking to the door, Relena said, "Lacus, I am really worry about her because she is not even trying to get the help that she needs to stay alive."

Lacus said, "I know. This is something that worries me as well. I will keep an eye on her."

Roadblock said, "While you are doing that, I will get permission from both of them for her."

Lacus said, "Please do, Roadblock. Well, see you."

Relena said, "See you later. Say hi to Jem for me."

Lacus said, "Okay."

Both Itiki and Lacus left to meet up with Jem. While this is happening, Relena went to Raphael, Selena, Earl, and the others. They were talking when she comes in.

Relena sat down and said, "Selena, Raphael, everyone, do you know any reason why Itiki will never get the help unless it is absolutely necessary for her to do it."

Marina said, "Relena, what are you doing?"

Selena said, "She is asking an honest question. To be honest, I do not know why she does this. She just bottles up her feelings and never let anyone know when she is hurt or suffering. I do not think that it is out of pride, but I just think that she does not say anything."

Taigolygo said, "Selena, I am wondering if she still feels guilty from when she lost her mom. She acted horrible on that day and she has regretted it since then."

Himeko said, "What happen to her mom?"

Relena turns and said, "Who are you guys?"

Selena said, "Relena, everyone, these are our classmates. Himeko Kurusugawa, Chikane Himemiya, Aya Kusanagi, Mitsuki Kimonoto, and Souma Ogami."

Relena said, "It is nice to meet you all."

Chikane said, "Likewise, Ms. Relena."

Relena said, "Chikane, it is just Relena, okay?"

Chikane said, "Okay."

Himeko said, "It is nice to meet all of the famous people from the previous eras."

Une said, "Either way, about her mother."

Taigolygo said, "She acted very horrible to her mom before she boarded her flight. Moments later, the spaceplane that she was on was destroyed and she died in the accident. She has never forgave herself for that act."

Scarlett said, "It sounds very similar to another young lady that most of us know."

Une said, "Either way, maybe she does not want us to worry about her."

Taigolygo said, "General Une, that makes us worry more about her."

While everyone is talking about this, Itiki and Lacus is waiting for Jem and the Holograms. The Holograms arrive and they went off. While they are talking, Jem is thinking about something very important to her, revealing her true identity to Itiki and her friends. While Jem is thinking about this issue, the disease that Cobra Commander gave to Itiki is wrecking all kinds of havoc to her body and there is nothing stopping it. They went to the mall and shop at the music, clothing, electronics, and art supplies stores. While this is happening, Jem gets a message from her computer.

She said, "Yes, Synergy?'

Synergy said, "Jerrica, I am having problems with my systems. I do not know how much longer I will be around."

Jem said, "I understand."

Aja goes up to Jem and said, "Are you thinking about revealing your true identity to her?"

Jem said, 'I need to. Let face it, there may be a possibility that myself, my sister, and our father are part Ancient, but only our father knew how Synergy was put together since he was the one that made her and we knew about her after our dad's funeral. I mean you were not even sure if you could get to my mom's songs on Synergy when you first did it. As to rebuild her with brand new technologies is beyond all of us. Coming from a society even more advance than the Ancients and the Cybertronians, she maybe the one that could rebuild Synergy since she will be able to understand all of it."

Aja said, "I am not sure that is true even with the fact that she was able to build a starship for us. Starships and computers are two different things."

Jem said, "True, but all starships have computers in them, so she might know. I need to tell her, anyway and ask for her help."

Jem made her decision and went up to Itiki.

Jem said, "Itiki."

Itiki said, "Yes, Jem?"

Jem said, "There is something that you need to know."

However, before Jem could tell her, Itiki begins to cough, very violently. She covers up her mouth with her hand for the duration of the coughing. When the duration is finish, she moves her hand and saw blood on it and on her bridal gauntlets. This shocks her and the others greatly.

Itiki said, "Jem, I need to get back to the base."

Jem said, "Okay, Itiki."

Back the base, Doc checks over Itiki to see how she is doing.

She said, "Anything, Doc?"

Doc said, "Yes, it seems that you really need a cure now. You have to contact Aliea before you die."

Itiki said, "I just do not know how. I cannot get the permission from General Hawk and General O' Neill to do that. I am asking the impossible."

General O'Neill came in and said, "What do you mean you are asking the impossible?"

Doc said, "General O'Neill, Itiki's disease is getting worse and she needs to contact Aliea before she loses her life."

O'Neill said, "Yes, about that. How come you have not asks us if you could use the Axalon or Atlantis to get to Aliea?"

Itiki said, "It is because I did not try to. The reason why is because you and Hawk will say no in a flat second, no matter how bad my condition is."

O'Neill said, "You did not try giving your situation! You should have asks us, period. We will give you the permission to do what is necessary."

Itiki said, "I do not wanted to look like a spoiled brat."

O'Neill said, "A spoiled brat! Your life is in danger and you are afraid that you will be looked at as a spoiled brat. You are not a spoiled brat, Itiki! You need medical help that is beyond the capacity of this planet and you need to tell us of how you are feeling. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Itiki said, "Like I said, I do not want to look like a spoiled brat by asking all these things that I know that I cannot have, even if it includes my life."

O'Neill said, "What? You are saying that even your life is something that you cannot have. Itiki, you work extremely hard, you do what we asks you to do, and you take almost no break. You have the right to asks certain things, including using the Axalon for your own purposes. Since you design it, you have the right to use it anytime that you want to. I promise you no one will see you as a spoiled brat if you asks once a while for things, like taking a night off or anything like that."

Itiki said, "Even if I have yours and General Hawk's permission, there is still no chance that the genetic engineer that I know will help me out at all. I am afraid that I will not be important enough for him to pull away from matters of state."

O'Neill said, "If he does not help, I will blame your death on him. Not to mention, you are forgetting something else."

Itiki said, "What I am missing."

Optimus said, through the quantum brainwaves, "Are you forgetting about myself?"

Itiki said, "I am sorry, Optimus. It is just that you are very busy."

Optimus said, "Not that busy. If you are having troubles convincing them, you can asks me to help you to convince them since your life is in danger and I will not let Cobra Commander kill you, period. Your life is as important as everyone else."

Itiki said, "Thank you, Optimus. It is just that I thought that my life is not as important to what you guys need to do and what you have in mind for most of the things that we have."

Optimus said, "Trust me. Your life is something that we do have in mind."

After he was done talking to her, all of her classmates came in to see her.

Raphael rolled his wheelchair to her and said, "Are you okay?"

Itiki grabs his hand and said, "I am scared of what will happen to me."

Doc said, "We need to make sure that you are under constant observation until we have a cure for this."

Itiki nodded and jumped off of the bed.

Jem walks up and said, "Doc, what is her diagnosis?'

Doc said, "I do not know. Everyone is trying to find a cure for her but I am afraid that it is not possible on this planet."

Selena steps up and said, "Doc, General O'Neill, do you mind if I do a simple test to make sure that no one else is affected."

Jem turns around and said, "Miss, no one else is showing any symptoms of what she has."

Selena steps back and said, "If you do not mind, I would like to do it to make sure."

Doc said, "Jem, let her do it, anyway. This is to make sure that no one else was affected by Cobra Commander's weapon."

Jem said, "Okay, we will do it for safety sake."

Selena turns her head and said, "Jem?"

Relena said, "We better get some introduction going. Selena, Leslie, Himeko, everyone. This is Jem and the Holograms. Right next to Jem is Kimber Benton, Aja Leith, Shana Elmsford and Raya Carmen Alonso. Jem, this is Selena Ellen Pearcemaker, Leslie April Crane, Marika Ada Easmail, Taigolygo Elisa Davidson, Ami Shinto, Izanami Kamiya, Hiscosh Yukimura, Kite Yamamoto, Seth Ingells, Earl Etestier, Admiral Matthew Etestier eldest son, Himeko Kurusugawa, Chikane Himemiya, Souma Ogami, Aya Kusanagi, Mitsuki Kimonoto, and the young man in the wheelchair is Raphael Davis, Itiki's Boyfriend."

Jem extends her hand and said, "Nice to meet all of you."

Selena extends her hand, shaking Jem's hand and said, "It is nice to meet you as well."

While they are shaking each other hands, both Himeko and Chikane are blushing because their favorite singer is in front of them. Jem turns to them.

She said, "It is nice to meet you as well, Himeko, Chikane."

Chikane said, "It is nice to meet as well, Jem."

Himeko said, "Likewise as well."

Lacus went over to Relena and said, "Relena, who are they?"

Relena said, "Himeko, Chikane, Souma, Aya, and Mitsuki are classmates with Itiki and her Aliean friends. Pretty oblivious, they go to the same school, making them either Coordinators or Innovators. They were over Cagalli's mansion and talking with Itiki before Selena 'blew up'."

Lacus said, "At least, we know that someone will not try to hide her feeling again."

While they are talking, both Raphael and Itiki are leaving the room and talking.

Raphael said, "You do not believe that this disease can kill you, do you?"

Itiki said, "I am afraid that it can."

Raphael said, "I do not see that possible since our genetic engineers are more advance than what Earth have."

Itiki said, "Raphael, Cobra-La could make this kind of disease since they did turn a fungus into a missile and they may have a sample of my DNA. I am afraid that they may have gotten their revenge on me."

She begins to cry and said, "I am afraid that there is nothing that we can do about it."

Then she begins to get dizzy and then collapses onto a cart and they both fell onto the floor. They made a loud sound when they hit the floor. This caught everyone attention and ran to her.

Selena said, "Itiki, Itiki, Itiki! We need to get her onto the bed."

Earl said, "Stand back, let me pick her up."

He picks her up and put her onto the bed.

Jem said, "Selena, do whatever tests you need to do to make sure that the rest of us are not affected. Relena, get Kira, General Hawk, and Rio down here for testing."

Lacus said, "I can go get Kira."

Jem said, "I am sorry, Lacus, but no. You have to stay here since we may have been contaminated. Who knows how badly affected we are."

Lacus said, "Okay."

Relena said, "I am going right now."

Selena grabs medical instruments and drew blood from those that were with Itiki on the night of the concert while Relena ran to find General Hawk and Kira. In another room, they were both laughing and talking when Relena came into the room, short of breathe.

Kira said, "Relena, what is it?"

She said, while catching her breath, "It is Itiki. That disease is taking a turn to the worst. Selena wants you two down in the infirmary so she can take your blood."

Hawk said, "Okay. We will be there."

Relena said, "Okay. Do any of you know where I can find Rio?"

Kira said, "He is with Mainframe and Dial-Tone."

Relena said, "Thanks."

She ran to the control center while both of them went to the infirmary. At the control center, all three are talking about electronics when Relena came in.

She said, "Rio, you need to go the infirmary."

Rio said, "Any reason why, Relena?"

Relena said, "Yes. You need your blood tested to see if you are infected by the same disease that Itiki have."

Rio said, "Okay,"

He went to the infirmary as well.

Back at the infirmary, Selena is drawing blood and is making a special chemical that can detect the disease. Doc is helping her out with the tasks. After Selena have the blood, the others can go but decided to stay put. Jem went up to Hawk to discuss something.

She said, "General Hawk, I need to talk with you."

Hawk said, "What is it, Jem?"

Jem said, "Would there be any problem if I reveal my identity to Itiki and her friends."

Hawk said, "Jem, that is up to you. It is your identity, your decision. I know that I made your identity top secret, but it is arrange to where you are the only one that can reveal your secret. Not even I can tell others your secret without your permission. Synergy may have technology that I do not want Cobra to have, but she is ultimately tied to you and no one else. The only thing that is necessary is that they sign the paperwork to say that they cannot tell the truth to the world."

Jem said, "Right. I understand. Thank you for understanding. Relena, can you get those documents from Hawks' office?"

Relena said, "No problem."

She went to his office, opens a drawer, and grabs the documents. She came back with them in her arm.

She said, "Jem, are you planning to tell them that you are both Jerrica Benton, the manager of Starlight Music, and Jem, the famous rock singer?"

Jem said, "I am. Besides if we do not find a cure for Itiki, she will die. It is best that she knows the truth before she leaves this world. I hope that she is not disappointed."

Relena said, "It is not Itiki that I am worrying about, it is Earl since both him and his father has a strong sense of justice. The only difference is that Matt knows the reason why you have keep it a secret and Earl might tell the world about it and says that you have been a liar to the whole world."

Matt said, "Hence the reason why I came down. I knew of how much trouble he can make for Jem."

Jem said, "Selena, are you at a good point to stop?"

Selena said, "Kind of. It is going to take some time for the test to be done. The chemical needs to do its work before we get the results. Is there something that I need to know?"

Jem said, "There is."

Itiki said, very weakly, "What is it, Jem?"

Jem said, "The truth. I had plans to tell you about this even before your condition became critical. No, I am not telling you this because you could die soon, Itiki. I am telling you this because I want to trust you with it."

Himeko said, "What is it?"

Jem said, "That is easy, Himeko. Show over, Synergy."

Jem touches one of her earrings and a blaze of light covers her up. It disappears and Jerrica appears in front of them. Everyone is shocked at what they saw.

Jerrica said, "The truth of the matter is that my real identity is Jerrica Benton, the manager of Starlight Music, but these special earrings, I am also Jem."

Aya said, "You are saying that Jem is a hologram all of this time?"

Jerrica said, "She is, but before I go into those details, you need to sign these documents saying that you will not share this secret with the world."

Relena passes the documents to everyone there.

Earl said, "What is the deal about this? What is going on?"

Itiki said, "Earl, just let her explain. I have a feeling that the computer behind this have some Cybertronian technology in it."

Jerrica said, "How do you know that?"

Itiki said, "I overheard you and Aja discussing this earlier today. You were whispering, but what you do not know is that I have both ultrasonic and infrasonic hearing. I heard you two perfectly fine. The only reason why I did not press any answers from you is because I knew that you will reveal it soon."

Jerrica said, "Either way, Jem is a hologram created by Synergy, a 3d holographic computer that is designed to be the ultimate home entertainment synthesizers. Synergy was built by my father during the 1970's and she has Cybertronian technology as her core. It is because of that both Optimus Prime and General Hawk made her, and my secret identity, top secret to keep it out of the hands of bad people, like Cobra."

Earl said, "You dare say that we have to sign these to keep your lie a secret. You are a fraud and liar and I will report you to the authorities right now."

Relena said, "You cannot do that. She told you this because she thought that she can trust you. You cannot turn that trust against her."

Earl said, "Relena, what make you think that I did trust her. I cannot trust people that lie."

Itiki said, "Earl. She did not lie, she just did not tell us until now."

Earl said, "It is the same thing and she needs to be arrested."

When he heard that, Matt became very angry with his son.

He said, "Earl, No. You do that and it gives both Cobra and Eric Raymond the means to do untold evil onto innocent people. The reason why she did not told you that is because Synergy's hologram are so lifelike, it can hurt innocent people. That is the reason why no one else in the world knows about this. You do this and Eric Raymond will find a way to steal her and use her against the world. That is something that cannot happened."

Itiki said, "Please, Earl, do not do this because I want her to trust me and I want to trust her."

Earl said, "I cannot believe that you two are agreeing to her giving of what she been doing all this time."

Matt said, "It is because her father made a potential dangerous weapon. We are talking about protecting people from evil. You tell the world about this and you will be arrested because you will be breaking the law."

Earl said, "Alright. I will not tell anyone about this. I hope that you are happy about this, Itiki."

Itiki said, "Thank you, Earl. I do appreciate it. Just do not forget something, 'Jem' maybe a hologram, but both she and Jerrica has the same heart and the same person, just two different sides of the same coin."

Matt smiled and said, under his breath, "She understands everything perfectly. If she survives this disease, she will be the empress that we have always wanted since Primus promises the Alieans billions of years ago."

Everyone signed the paperwork and gave them back to Relena.

After that, Selena said, "Jerrica, I need to get back to the tests to see what the results are."

Jerrica said, "There is one other thing."

Leslie said, "What is that?"

Matt said, "To make sure that there are no attacks on any of you, Relena and her friends will be enrolling into the same school as you. Also, each one of you will be giving weapons to defend yourself against this terrorists."

Chikane said, "There is one problem, Mr. Matt. The school will not allow students to have weapons at school."

Matt said, "First, I appreciate the salutation, Chikane, but it is either Matt or Admiral Etestier. Second, General Hawk, Spike, myself and a few others had talk to the school headmaster and he agree to it as long as you use the weapons as a means of defense against the Decepticons, Predacons, and Cobra. Very soon, you will received weapons, mostly swords, that you can carry with you to school."

Selena said, "Matt, is there a possibilities that we can requests as to what kind of weapons that we want?"

Matt said, "Yes, you can put in a request for what kind of weapon that you want. Any reason why, Selena?"

Selena said, "Actually, I am interested in using a katana."

Matt said, "Sure. I will tell the weapon smiths about that."

Itiki said, "Are you going to make any for me?"

Matt said, "No, because you have your lightsabers and superlaser rifle. That is good enough for now."

Itiki said, "Okay."

Selena said, "I need to get back to the testing."

Matt said, "Alright, Selena. For the time being, the rest of us will wait in one of the conference rooms. Itiki, you get some sleep for now, okay?"

Itiki said, "I understand."

While Selena is finishing her tests, everyone is waiting in one of the conference rooms. In her hospital room, Minerva was keeping any eye on her and both Blackarachnia and Arcee came in to see how she is doing.

Blackarachnia shook Itiki and said, "How are you doing, Itiki?"

Itiki said, "I feeling okay, but I am not sure that I will be around for much longer."

Arcee said, "Do not worry about that, Itiki. We will find a cure for this disease. Just hang on a little bit longer, Itiki."

Itiki said, weekly, "Okay."

When Itiki went to sleep for a little bit, Arcee transforms into her car mode and her head transforms into Daniel's exo-suit. He went to Minerva.

He said, "Minerva, how are her readings?'

Minerva said, "Stable for now, but I do not know for how much longer."

Back in the lab, Selena is examining the results and can easily tell what it means.

Lifeline said, "It is good that Jem, Lacus, and the others are not infected right now, but Itiki is. That is not good news for her. Do you really believe that this Sequentor can help her?"

Selena said, "He can, but he needs the blueprint to this disease to make his cure for her."

Lifeline said, "That only means one thing. We have to get it from Cobra Commander, himself. I am not looking forward to any violence that we have to do."

Selena turns to where he is and said, "Lifeline, I hate fighting as well, but there are some things that we have to fight to protect. Itiki's life is one of those thing. I do not want to see her died just because they think that they betray them when she was never a member of their evil group. Those jerks. They are taking away the life of someone that is very well loved by a lot of the raptor troops and she does not know it."

Lifeline said, "Raptors?"

Selena said, "Just like the Viper troops of Cobra, we have Raptors. Members of the Aliean military that went through special training to become some of the best soldiers in the empire. However, the individuals that went through that kind of training are actually nice people and they are very friendly when they are not on the battlefield and will give their lives to protect the innocent civilians of any race. It is not a big secret that some of them are actually Jaffa or part Jaffa and another group are actually Autobots, Autocons, and Decepticons in their human forms. We called them Raptors after a bird a prey since it is known that some eagles, falcons, hawks, and other birds like that eat snakes like cobras. We have them here, they can easily defeat Cobra's viper troops without a problem, but they do have a habit that can be annoying, but it is a good one."

Lifeline said, "What kind of habit is that?"

Selena said, "If they are on another planet that has its own military, they make themselves work with that other unit and cooperate with them. Of considering that they could be on the Earth eventually, it will be a good thing."

Lifeline said, "Is it normal for your people to play by the same rules as the inhabitants of that planet."

Selena said, "It is. We maybe more advance than you guys, but since this is your home planet, we will follow your rules to get the job done. I need to tell both General Hawk and O'Neill the results of these tests."

In the conference room, everyone is waiting for Selena's results.

O'Neill said, "Aya, would you please go down and see what is taking so long."

Aya said, "Yes, Sir."

Then, Selena came into the room and said, "I have the tests results."

O'Neill said, "Good. What does the tests have to say?"

Selena said, "Both good and bad. Let me explain in simple English."

She puts up pre test pictures of the blood sample.

She said, "This is everyone blood before the tests. With Doc and Lifeline's help, I made a special chemical. Put it simply, it detects either the disease itself or any changes to the DNA. The exact details I will not go into since it will be a lost explanation anyway."

O'Neill said, "Thank you. Do you have pictures of the post test?"

Selena said, "I do."

She puts up the post test pictures.

She said, "Here is the post test pictures. As you can tell, everyone else's blood is normal and no one else is ill."

Kimber said, "That is good news."

O'Neill said, "Not really. Selena, I see one sample of blood that did change color. What does that mean and who does it belong to?"

Selena said, "It means that this one person is ill and if we do not have a cure for her very soon, she will die. Unfortunately, we already know who that is."

O'Neill said, "Tell us anyway."

Selena said, with tears coming down on her face, "The person that owns the blood that change colors is Itiki. Like I said, "If we do not get a cure for her, she will die."  
O'Neill said, "We get the picture. What exactly do we need to do to make that cure?"

Leslie said, "First, we need to get a sample of that disease that Cobra Commander made. Second, we need to either use the Axalon to go to Aliea or use Atlantis to make a ZPM to contact Aliea."

McKay came in and said, "Any reason why you have never mention it to any of us?"

Leslie said, "We are just afraid that your team will get in the way of us trying to make a ZPM and Itiki is afraid that she will never get the permission to even go to Atlantis."

O'Neill said, "That is something that you will not have to worry about. All of you have the permission to go to Atlantis to make the ZPM."

McKay said, "Also, if her life is in danger, my ego will not be in the way. While my team have not been able to make a ZPM does not mean anything. If you need to, you can make all of the ZPM that you need to do. Any reason why Aliea."

Hiscosh said, "The reason why is because we know a genetic engineer that can help her. His name is Sequentor and he promise her that he will help her no matter how busy he is. He is her only hope."

A voice said, "Wrong."

Everyone look toward the door and saw Tok'ra scientist walking into the room.

Selena said, "What do you mean?"

One came up and said, "We have a solution to her problem."

O'Neill said, "What is that?"

The Tok'ra scientist put up pictures concerning something.

He said, "You see this atom. If we get rid of it, she will be cure."

The moment that Selena sees what he is talking about, she is in complete shock.

She said, "You cannot take them out. You do, she will die."

He said, "Selena, you do not know what you are talking about. Taking this atom will save her from death."

Selena said, "No, take that out of her, she will die. That atom is part of her."  
He said, "Impossible. We do not have that atom in our DNA. It cannot kill her."

Both Magmatron and Arcana came in and cannot believe of what they are proposing.

Magmatron said, "You idiots. That atom is part of her. It is key to her DNA. Take it out will be the equivalent of taking a piece out as well."

The Tok'ra scientist said, "Magmatron, you cannot believe that this atom is part of her. I mean none of us have it in our DNA."

Arcana said, "That is just it. You are talking about us and using us a reference for someone that lives in a different galaxy. In that galaxy, it is normal for them to have that atom as part of their DNA. Do not even suggest to get it out again. Understand?'

The Tok'ra scientist said, "Okay."

Hawk said, "Then, it sounds like that we need to formulate a plan to get that sample for this person to do what he needs to do."

Kira said, "There is only one thing, Hawk. There is a good chance that we will need to go to either the Cobra Terrordrome or Decepticon Headquarters."

Lacus said, "I am not liking any of those places."

Hawk said, "Maybe so Lacus, but we have to hit it to give Sequentor the formula he needs to save Itiki."

Matt said, "To be on the safe side, Selena, if you and the others want to come with us. Here are the weapons that you need."

The weapons smiths came in and gave them the weapons that they need.

Selena said, "What are they made of."

Matt said, "A special naquadah/neutronium/gundamium alloy that can cut through anything including Cobra and Decepticon armor."

They begin planning an attack to get the formula for Itiki's survival. Meanwhile at the Cobra Terrordrome, Cobra and the Decepticons are getting ready to finalize their plans.

Destro said, "I have to say, Cobra Commander, this is your most ingenious plan yet."

Cobra Commander said, "Yes, this time, no one can stop us. All of the genetic engineers in the Plants are nothing in comparison to my people. Not even the Tok'ra can stop us, now. To make sure that no one can, we need to plan an attack onto all of the major ESF bases including G.I. Joe headquarters and Autobot City."

Destro said, "You really want to do that, since Optimus Prime is probably getting things ready."

Cobra Commander said, "There is not much that Optimus Prime can do since this is beyond his abilities."

Soon the alarm rang through the base. Vorath ran to Cobra Commander and Destro.

He said, "Cobra Commander, Destro, the Autobots, G.I. Joe, and the Gundams are heading this way."

Cobra Commander said, "Have all of our troops deploy and get ready to push them off the island. Vorath, contact Megatron and tells him that we will need reinforcements. Destro, use any weapon that you have and any tactics to defend the Terrordrome."

Destro said, "I understand, my dear Cobra Commander."

As the Cobra troops move out, Destroy went straight to his weather dominator and activate it. What he did not know is that a couple of missiles on Raven's Sky raven picks up the signal and fired. It went straight to the dominator and took it out. Destro jumps off it before it exploded into pieces.

Raven said, "You are not going to use that thing again, Destro. To make sure that you do not have anything else planned, say goodbye to the Mass Device."

Raven fired two missiles and it took out the Mass Device and produced a powerful explosion that rocked Cobra Island and took out the power reactor. With it, the entire Terrordrome lost power right there and the weapons stop working.

Cobra Commander said, "I cannot believe this is happening. They must be after the blueprint to the weapon that I use on Itiki."

Dr. Mindbender said, "I told you that this might happen, Cobra Commander. Apparently, everyone is willing to risks their lives for that traitor."

Cobra Commander thought for a moment and said, "Then how about we use that to our advantage."

He activates his communicator and said, "To all Cobra troops, this is Cobra Commander. Do whatever you want as far as destroying our enemies. Make sure that they never come to the control room."

Soon as after his announcements, his troops were hit with blasts from Zat guns. They continue their advances to the control room. Cobra Commander is getting his weapons for the intruders.

He said, "This time, I will make sure that they lose."

Then, the door was exploded with Selena coming in while singing her new katana. She cuts through Cobra Commander's laser rifle with one slice. He backs off and grabs a sword as well.

Cobra Commander said, "If you thought that you are the only one with a sword, you better think again. I have asks Storm Shadow to train me on how to use one of these. So, be prepare to be defeated."

Selena said, "You wish."

They both swung their sword at each other, but their blades stop the other before it can cut through the other blades.

Selena said, "Give me your plans for your weapon, Cobra Commander."

Cobra Commander said, "Never. That traitor deserves to die for what she did."

This enrages Selena and pushes him back. She swung her katana hard enough to break Cobra Commander's sword. He lands on the floor with her katana in his face. Storm Shadow was watching and came out of the shadows.

Selena said, "Itiki is no traitor since she did not join Cobra. She is an innocent girl and my friend that you stole from her village back when we were 14. You have no right to say that kind of nonsense about her."

Cobra Commander said, "It does not matter since she will be a dead girl in a little while. You have no way to save her."

Selena said, "That is where you are wrong. Now, give me the blueprints to your weapon."

Cobra Commander said, "Never. Your friend will not be the only to die this week."

Storm Shadow came out and swung his katana at her and she blocks his attacks with hers. The Joes came in and saw what is going on. A highly skilled ninja and a 16 year old Aliean princess swinging swords at each other. While Storm Shadow is very well trained and much more experience, Selena is younger, stronger, and been through a lot of training for all kinds of combat including sword fighting. While she does have feeling of aggression in her, but she is controlling it in such a manner that is very surprising. Soon, she was able to defeat the Cobra ninja and put him on the ground.

She said, "Anyone else."

Cobra Commander said, "We may have lost this round, but you have lost the battle to keep her alive. Here is the formula, but there is no one on this Earth that can make a cure for it."

Selena grabs it from Cobra Commander and said, "Thank you for giving it to us."

They all left and went back to their aircraft.

Cobra Commander said, "Destro, I want you and the Baroness to lead a flight of Nightravens to stop them from getting to Atlantis."

Destro said, "With pleasure, Cobra Commander. We will make sure that they will never have her cured."

Back at Orb, Arcee and Blackarachnia was watching over Itiki while she is sleeping. Then she woke up and saw them to her right. While this is happening, Lifeline, Doc, and Minerva were trying to see if they could come up a cure for her.

Minerva said, "Doc, do you think that we can make a cure for her?"

Doc said, "I do hope that we can, Minerva. I do not want to see her go just as much as anyone else."

Itiki said, "Blackarachnia, where is everyone?"

Blackarachnia said, "They are attacking the Cobra Terrordrome to get the cure that you need."

Itiki said, "I appreciate it, but I am afraid that they is nothing that they can do about it."

Arcee said, "How can you say that? Do you want to live?"

Itiki said, "I do, but that will fall on deaf ears and there is nothing that we can do about it."

Arcee said, "That is where you are wrong. We will not let you to die like this. Itiki, you are still young, too young to die like this. They will do everything that they can to make you better."

Blackarachnia said, "If we could, do you want your family here?"

Itiki said, "I do not know if I want them here or not or if they can come."

Arcee said, "Itiki, do really want to die that badly."

Itiki said, with tears coming down her face, "No, but there is nothing that I can do about it. Everyone will be so busy that I will die without anyone noticing me gone."

Blackarachnia said, "Wrong. We will notice. Itiki, everyone on this base and you have meet love you and do not want to see you die like that."

Minerva came in and said, "Itiki, please hang on. We will find a way to cure you. We will not let you go without a fight."

Then, Itiki grabs Arcee's hand and said, "Please help. I am scared and I do not want to die."

Right after that, she closes her eyes and flatlines. Her monitoring equipment sounds the alarm. Minerva ran over to her and said, "Itiki, please, wake up. Doc, Lifeline, It is Itiki."

Both of them ran into her room. Doc begins CPR on her and Lifeline is getting the necessary drugs that will revive her.

Doc said, "Minerva, tell O'Neill, Hawk and Matt what is going on."

Minerva said, "I understand."

Back in the control room, everyone is celebrating because they have the blueprint to the disease that is killing her and with it, they will find a cure for her.

Hawk said, "I hope that your engineer can do what you say that he can do."

Selena said, "He can. I know that he will."

All of the monitor came on with Minerva having tears down on her face.

Hawk said, "Minerva, what is it?"

Minerva said, "Hawk, O'Neill, Matt, bad news. Itiki has flatlined and I am afraid of what that may mean."

All of a sudden, the mood in the room became grim.

Selena said, "Itiki, Itiki, ITIKI!"

If she dies, they know that their effort was for nothing.

Relena narrating: Next Time on the Transformers, Itiki has flatline and everyone is trying to save her. During all of this, Itiki meets up with her gods, including her creator, Primus, and they tell her that she is critical to the future. Meanwhile, everyone goes to Atlantis and both Leslie and Selena creates a few ZPM to contact Aliea. They contact Sequentor and he creates a cure for her. Will they efforts go to waste? Find out on the final chapter of the Transformers: Itiki's New Social Life


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Transformers G1, G.I. Joe, Jem, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Gundam 00, Kannazuki no Miko crossover with a touch of Star Wars and Stargate, but it will be Transformers for the title.

The Transformers: Itiki's New Social Life

Rated T for Teens

There is violence and some nudity, but no more graphic than what you usually see in ecchi anime and manga

The Transformers, Beast Wars, Beast Machine, G.I. Joe, and Jem and the Holograms toys are the property of Hasbro and Takara while the cartoons are the property of Sunbow, Marvel, Mainframe, and Toei and the comics are the property of Marvel and Dreamwave.

Stargate and its terms are the property of MGM studios.

Star Wars and its terms are the property of George Lucas, Lucas Films, and Fox.

Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam 00 are the property of Sunrise and Bandai.

Kannazuki no Miko is the property of Kaishaku and TNK.

Zoids is the property of Tomy and Xebec

Monster Rancher is the property of Tecmo and TMS Entertainment

The idea of Synergy being part Cybertronian technology is the property of Transformers Mosaic and I ask permission from him to include it in this fan fiction.

Chapter 3

Scene 1

[In the infirmary]

Everyone is in holding their breath while both Doc and Lifeline is trying to save her life.

Marina said, "Please do not tell me that we went through all of that for her to die."

Raven said, "I hope not."

In the years since leaving Cobra and becoming a member of G.I. Joe, Raven has become more caring to the people around her ("In the Presence of My Enemies"). She still has that hard edge around her, but it is much softer, especially when she is off the battlefield. She is a lot friendlier to Slipstream. They still have arguments, but it is over other things, now. Also joining, General Hawk have giving her her own plane, the Sky Raven. It is essentially a strip down, G.I. Joe-fied version of the Night Raven and she pilots it with ease. With the help of the Alieans, it has become a much deadlier plane to Cobra's Night Ravens and is able to out maneuver them with ease. Everyone is worrying of what is going on. Doc continues doing CPR on Itiki and everything else on her.

He said, "Please, Itiki. Do not leave us. You have a lot of people that care about you here. Please, do not go to your people version of Heaven. Please, come back."

What everyone does not know is that Itiki went to a place to meet some powerful beings. These beings are here to see her because it concerns her destiny.

She said, "Hello, anyone there. Please answer me. I beg of you. Please, answer me. I do not want to be alone. Please answer me."

She turns to see if anyone has answer her, but there were no answer. With no one answering her, she begins to cry.

She said, "I do not believe this. No one is answering me. I do not understand at all."

Then, all of a sudden, one being said, "Itiki, stop crying. We heard you. We heard everything that you have said and we are disappoint that you have not realize your true heritage."

Itiki said, "Lord, Skylor, is that you? What do you mean about 'true heritage'?"

Skylor said, "It is I. What I mean is that you have not try to understand why you are so powerful and the reason why you exists in this universe."

Itiki said, "I am here to serve the gods, nothing more than that. I am this powerful because I have study for years and practiced for that long. There is no other reason for it. I do not know why the quinttessons gave my family this much power besides that we were may have been built as weapons."

Skylor said, "That is why we are disappointed in you. You believe that you were built by the quinttessons when they never have anything to do with your family in the first place."

Itiki said, "I do not understand what you means. It is a known fact that a lot of the transformers were built by them, based on the earlier robots that lived on the planet. My family is no different from everyone else on Aliea."

Skylor said, "That is where you are wrong. Your family is extremely different from everyone else. It is true that they were built by them, but your family and a few others including your mother's family were not built by them."

Itiki is puzzled by this because she does not understand of what he means by that.

She said, "Why are you saying something like that? I do not understand."

Skylor said, "That is easy. I want you to make as many stars as you can make."

Itiki said, "I cannot do that in front of you. That is a sign of being extremely prideful and that is something that I will not do. I will best my own gods in his own area."

Skylor said, "You are not besting me and I ask you to do this."

Itiki said, "Alright. Just do not be surprise at the number and sizes of the stars."

Skylor said, "We will see."

To the Alieans, Skylor is the god of the sky and everything in it; the stars, the moons, the other planets. He is also responsible for creating the stars. To them, to best him is a sign of extreme pride, something that they will have no part of. Itiki concentrate and uses her powers to cause a significant number of molecular clouds to collapse and become stars. This happen in rapid succession.

Skylor said, "Stop. Now, guess on how many stars that you have created and what kind they are."

Itiki said, "I have made 20 stars. All of them are red dwarfs."

Skylor said, "You are wrong. You have made hundreds of them, ranging from red dwarfs to blue supergiant stars."

Itiki said, "That is impossible! There is no way that I can do something like that. I should been able to make no more 30 red dwarfs. That is the maximum number and type that a sorceress my age can do. If we did more than that, we did something that we were not supposed to do."

Skylor said, "That is true for everyone else, but not for you. Those rules do not apply to you. The reason why is because you are something more than everyone else."

Itiki said, "No. Lord Skylor, I am not something more than everyone else. I am a normal Decepticon that has these powers. There is no way that you believe that those rumors are true. I do not believe in them. There is no way that I am connected to the Primes."

Another being said, "We do believe in them because those rumors are the truth, not lies. They tell everything about you and yet, you continue on denying them. You continue saying that they are lies and falsehoods."  
Itiki said, "Lord Greymark, please, you must understand. The way that I see is that they were made up by someone that is jealous of the powers that me and my family have. It took us time to develop them and whoever made them does not have the patience to wait that long."

Greymark said, "Apparently, you are forgetting that you tied to a very powerful group of robots."

Itiki said, "Lord Greymark, I have no ties to the Primes. I am a Decepticon. This fact makes it impossible for me to have any connection to them. I cannot be their descendant. If any Decepticon says that they are the descendant of the Primes, this make them automatic liars. Therefore, I cannot have any ties to them."

Greymark said, "Wrong. You do have ties to them and you are not really a Decepticon, either."

Greymark is the god of the truth and the laws. He help the Alieans to understand what they need to be a just society. He also knows many truths about everyone. However, Itiki is having a hard time understand what they are saying about her because they go up against everything that she has believe in since she was a child.

Itiki said, "I am not really a Decepticon? What do you mean by that? Yes, I am. I can trace my family history up to the time when the quinttessons ruled Cybertron."

Another voice said, "Wrong. You can trace it further back to an even earlier time, before they rule Cybertron."

Itiki said, "To an earlier time? I do not see how. There is no way that my family history can go back that far."

The voice said, "That is why we are disappoint in you. You are a descendant of one of us and a connection to the rest. Yet, you have deny the truth by saying that it is impossible for you to be one of us."

Itiki turns around and said, "What you are saying is not possible. Who are you? Why are you saying that kind of garbage about me? Please, I would like an answer."

The owner of the voice came out of the shadows and both Greymark and Skylor bowed to him.

Skylor said, "It is good to see you here."

He said, "We have known you billions of years before you were born, Itiki Josephine Aqualayer."

Itiki's eyes widen because she knows who this is and in her mind, she has broken a very important law. She bowed in front of them and this caught their attention.

She said, "Lord Skylor, Lord Greymark, please forgive me and please tell Lord Kweethaw that I beg for his forgiveness. Please, tell him that I do not want to be sent to the Inferno."

Both Skylor and Greymark are confused of what is going on.

Skylor said, "Itiki, what are you talking about?"

Itiki said, "I have broken a very important law."

Greymark said, "What law?"

Itiki said, "Kweethaw told me if I came in contact with a Prime, I will die and be sent to the Inferno, immediately. Please tell him that I beg for his forgiveness. Please."

Skylor said, "That is garbage. You are in a higher position than both myself and Greymark."

Itiki said, "No, I am not. I am just a stupid mortal who somehow keeps on pushing the boundaries of her gods and does not when to quilt. I will pay for it, no doubts about that."

Greymark said, "You are not a mortal and you have not push the boundaries of any of us. In fact, the truth of the matter is that, you have set yourself up in a cage where you cannot see how far you can go, to see how truly powerful you are."

Itiki said, "It is because I have push your patience as is."

The owner of the voice came onto her and said, "Itiki, you have nothing to worry about because right now, the creator of all of us is blocking him from finding out."

She looks at him, with tears coming down on her face. She is still afraid of what might happen to her.

The owner's said, "You do know who I am, correct."

Itiki said, "I do. You are Alpha Trion, the father of the Autobots, the keeper of the key to Vector Sigma, the megacomputer that gave all transformers life, and the scribe who has written the future into the covenant of Primus, our most holy book. What I do not understand is why one of the wisest Autobots of all time believe in something that is not true."

Alpha Trion said, "That is where you are wrong. Those things are true. They are as true as you not wearing any clothes."

This made Itiki curious and she looks down and saw that she wearing not a stitch of clothing. When she saw this, she went to complete shock and tries to cover up herself as much as possible.

She said, "Where are my clothes?"

Skylor said, "You did not have any when you came into this dimension."

Itiki said, "That is not possible, my lord. I am wearing some right now in my death bed. Why would I not have any here?"

Another voice said, "In your death bed? What do you mean by that, young one?"

Itiki said, "I have this disease that is killing me and there is nothing that I can do about it. Not to mention, Lord Kweethaw told me that I will die no matter since I do not play any importance at all."

The voice said, "He is wrong. You do play an important role and those rumors are the truth. You are related to the Primes. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

Itiki said, "I am sorry, but I can trust those words since I do not know who you are."

The voice said, "You should since I am very important to your race. It is I who determines who lives and who dies."

Itiki said, "I am sorry, but if Lord Kweethaw wants me dead, there is nothing that I can do about it to prevent it. The same thing goes for you as well. There is nothing that you can do about it. In fact, if any of the gods wants me dead in a gutter, they can do whatever they want no matter how hard I pray to them and beg them for my life. I will not be able to convince no matter what."

She begins to cry because she is completely powerless to her gods. However, they are confused about what she is saying.

Skylor said, "Itiki, we cannot touch you. It is forbidden for us to do anything to you since you are destined for greater things and you are actually higher than any of us. If we touch you, we will be punish for it."

Itiki said, "I do not understand of what you are saying since I am just a mortal and you are gods. Why are you forbidden to kill me when you can do that to any of the Alieans? What is so special about me? There is nothing special about me. I am nothing to you guys and yet you are forbidden to kill me. I do not understand at all."

Greymark said, "It is because you have not try to find out about your true heritage and in fact, denied it. You have not try to find out more about yourself."

Itiki said, "I know what I am. I am a useless Decepticon that has no relations to the Primes and it not destined for greater things. My friends and my boyfriend are, but not me. It can never happen in a billion years."

The voice said, "You are wrong. You are destined for great things and what Kweethaw said is garbage."

Itiki said, "I am sorry but there is no way that you can promise that. If he wants me dead, he can do what he wants."

The voice said, "No, he cannot. I can promise you that."

Itiki said, "How can you? What do you have that allows you to keep that promise to anyone? If anyone wants me dead, there is nothing that you can do."

The voice said, "Will this convince you?"

Soon the owner of the voice appears before him. Her eyes widen because she recognizes who this is. It is essentially a man wearing gold armor and have a design that is similar to Hot Rod. Light is shining from all parts of him. When she saw him, she hid behind Skylor.

He said, "Why are you hiding from our creator?"

Itiki said, "It is because if Kweethaw finds out, I am dead and will be sent to the Inferno, no matter what. I have broken the highest law. He told me that it is absolutely forbidden for me to communicate with him, in any way."

The voice said, "Then, he will paid a heavy price for saying this stuff to you because he is lower than you."

Itiki said, "I am sorry, Primus. I still do not understand why you are saying that because I am a Decepticon and a mortal. What is it about me that makes me higher to all of your servant gods?"

Primus came around Skylor and softly puts his hand on Itiki's face.

He said, "Itiki, I can promise you these things because I am first and foremost your creator, and theirs, and the supreme god of the Aliean. Also, you have been looking at the wrong place. You been looking at your body when you should have been looking at your own heart and soul."

Itiki said, "I am sorry, my lord. I have been afraid that because of what Megatron did I will not be useful to you at all. I will be completely forgotten by you while I am still alive."

Primus said, "I promise you that I will never forget you since I have great things in store for you. I have promise the people what they wanted and soon, you will have what I promise to you before Cybertron even existed."

Itiki said, "That is assuming that Kweethaw does not find out about this. He told me if I had any communication with at all, he will make sure that I will die."

Primus said, "No, you will not. As we speak, I have block his ability to detect and track you. Not to mention, I do not understand why you have been turning to the others when you have a direct connection to me all of this time."

Itiki looks at him and said, "Direct connection to you? I do not see how that how this is possible. Plus. If I did had one, no one told me about it."

Primus said, "You do not to be told since you always had it. You had it since the ancient day of Cybertron. Itiki, remember that you are special and you are destined for great things. Before you say anything else, those things have been planned for you billions of years before you were born. They will be revealed to you as time goes on."

Itiki lowers her head and said, "Unfortunately, whatever things you have planned for me will not come to pass. I am dying and there is no way that I can have these things that you speak of."

Primus said, "Dying, yes. Dead, no. You are not yet dead. Even now, your friends are trying to bring you back and have a plan to save you. So, go back and give them the chance to do it."

Itiki said, "What about Kweethaw? If he knows about this, he will make sure that I will die."

Primus said, "No, he will not because I am protecting you from him as we speak. He cannot touch you."

Itiki said, "I hope that you are right. I want to be with my friends."

Then, Alpha Trion gets a message.

He said, "It is Vector and Solaris Prime. They are saying that they have him right now."

Primus said, "Good. Tell them, I will deal with him as soon as possible."

Alpha Trion said, "Yes, my lord."

Both he and the other two disappear while Primus stays with Itiki a little bit longer.

He said, "Remember all of the things that we have discussed. I do have plans for you Itiki, big plans. You will see."

Itiki said, "I understand."

Primus said, "Farewell, Itiki."

Then, he disappears in a flash of light and Itiki left this world and went back to her body. Back in the real world, Doc is trying to bring her back when the heart monitor suddenly detects a heartbeat. Doc looks over at it and is amazed that it can back, but is relief.

Minerva said, "Doc, look."

Itiki opens up her eyes. She looks around and can tell that she is still in her hospital room.

She said, "I back."

Doc said, "Thank Heaven. General O'Neill, General Hawk, we need that cure as soon as possible."

O'Neill said, "We understand. It sounds like that we need to communicate with Aliea, now."

Sumeragi said, "How can we when we have nothing that can power the stargate to contact it?"

Selena said, "General O'Neill, we need to head to Atlantis, right now. Leslie and I can make the one device that can make that of communication possible."

O'Neill said, "I understand that. Let get to the shuttles."

Scene 2

[At Atlantis]

At Atlantis, scientist and engineers are busy studying one of the greatest achievements of the Ancients. While this is happening, an ESF shuttle and several ELS mobile suits landed on the dock. Selena, Leslie, O'Neill and several others came off of the shuttle. Radek came to meet them.

Radek said, "Rodney, what is this about?"

McKay said, "We are here for these two."

Radek looks at Selena.

She said, "Dr. Zelenka, both Leslie and I need to make a ZPM. It is the only way that we contact Aliea."

Zelenka said, "I wish that we could let you do that, but we are extremely busy. We can let you do that in a few months."

Selena said, "In a few months? No, we need to do it, right now."

Zelenka said, "I am sorry, but right now, not any of us have the knowledge to make them right."

McKay said, "We may not, but they may have it already."

Zelenka said, "McKay, they are only children right now. There is no way for them to know how to make a ZPM without us telling them of how to do it."

McKay said, "Are you forgetting the fact that Itiki made the plans to the Axalon 2 and its stargate drive? If she is able to do that, both Leslie and Selena should be able to make a ZPM easily."

Zelenka said, "I do not see how that is possible since you and I do not know how."

McKay said, "That is easy. They are from a more advance race. Meaning you judging on what they can do based off of us which is not a very fair assessment."

Zelenka said, "Are you saying that they can do what is impossible for both of us?"

McKay said, "Yes, I am because it is not impossible for them."

O'Neill said, "Also, we cannot wait for a few months anyway."

Zelenka said, "Why not? What is so urgent that you have to do this right now? Why can it wait?"

O'Neill said, "It is because Itiki is about to die, right now. The only people that can help her are members of her own race. We do not have the answer for her, but they do."

Zelenka said, "Alright. I will let them try to make one. Follow me."

Zelenka took them to the ZPM creation room.

Selena said, "Leslie, let fire up the computer to do this."

Leslie said, "Right."

Both of them went straight to the computer and put in very important codes to tell the machine to make the ZPM. Once the codes are put in, the machine creates a number of ZPM. This made the other scientists angry because they did not knew how to do it and two teenagers just did it. Jealousy came over them.

Selena grabs one and said, "Let go."

One of the scientists said, "Hold it."

Selena said, "Please move. We are in a hurry."

The scientist said, "No. We demand to know what gives you the right to come in, make ZPM like it is nothing, and leave as if it is okay."

Selena said, "Listen. We came in to make them so we can contact Aliea. Itiki is very sick and she will die if she does not have a cure for it."

The scientist said, "I do not care about that. How dare you to come in and embarrassed us all. Your friend can die for all we care."

When Wheeljack, Rhinox, and Perceptor heard that, the became very angry with their fellow scientist. They went over there.

Selena said, "You cannot do that. You cannot hold your reputation above someone life."

The scientist said, "That is too bad. That is how things go around here."

McKay steps and said, "Listen, they are from another planet. They can do that kind of stuff easily. Now, move out of the way before we lose Itiki."

The scientist said, "I do not care about this Itiki. I care to make them pay for what they did. Her death will be their punishment for upstaging us like that."

O'Neill came up and said, "You cannot do that. An innocent girl will die if we do not contact her people."

The scientist said, "I do not care. They should have not upstage us like that in the first place."

Perceptor grabs him and said, "We do care if she dies or not."

Rhinox said, "She is one of us and not someone that you can abuse as you see fit."

Wheeljack said, "Everyone, you will let them through or you will be answering to General Hawk, Spike, and Optimus Prime and you better gives them a very good explanation of what you are thinking. I can promise you that they will not accept it since you put your reputations in front of innocent young girl life. Selena, you can go and save her."

Selena said, "Thank you, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Rhinox."

They went back to the shuttle and took off.

Selena said, "That is one problem. The next problem is where the stargate is."

O'Neill said, "Pilot, takes us to Cheyenne mountain."

The pilot said, "Yes, Sir."

Selena said, "Cheyenne Mountain?"

O'Neill said, "That is where we put the Stargate to make sure that no one knows where it is back when it was top secret."

They flew to Cheyenne Mountain and landed near the entrance. They all came off the

shuttle and went straight to level 28. Once they arrived, Selena went straight to the power room and Leslie went straight to the computer. Once in the power room, Selena puts the ZPM into the special socket that was made for them. She turns on the device and telepathically told Leslie what she have did.

Selena said, "Leslie, I have put the ZPM into the power room."

Leslie said, "Alright, I am putting in the address for Aliea."

Once she puts in the address, the gate starts dialing and a wormhole formed.

O'Neill said, "Selena, do you believe that this person will help her?"

Selena said, "I hope so, General O'Neill. He is her only hope."

Back on Aliea, Sequentor was a meeting with some of his engineers, scientists, and Raptor troops. They are discussing the projects that they are doing for Earth.

One said, "That is all to report on the projects, Sequentor."

Sequentor said, "I understand. Good work, everyone. Let keep it up and finishes these projects as quickly as possible. Dismissed."

All of them said, "Yes, Sir!"

He left with some other people behind him. Two of them are very familiar. They used to live on Earth. Another one is a girl that is 16 years old but she has the rank of a general and wears a custom army uniform; green colored with long flowing sleeves, long trench coat, and two wraparound capes with the bottom one having a collar and the top cape have a capelet on it. She has black hair that goes to her ankle and tied mid back to make a ponytail with green hair ribbon and her feathered hair strands tied in a green hair ribbons also have glasses as well."

Sequentor said, "Treize, what do you think?"

Treize said, "It sounds like we need to do more against them."

Sequentor said, "I know, but we are doing everything that we can against them."

They arrive at his chambers and he sat down to rest his eyes.

Flay said, "I hope that Kira, Lacus and the others are okay."

Treize said, "Let hope so since Cobra Commander and Megatron are the worst things that can be inflicted onto the Earth. I have met both Cobra Commander and Zarak before. They are the very definition of what a dictator and tyrant is."

On his desk, a communicator lit up and Leslie's voice came through.

The 16 year old general said, "Hey, that is Leslie."

Sequentor turns around and pay attention.

Leslie said, "Sequentor, I do not know if you get this message or not. I know that you are extremely busy. However, please listen. Cobra Commander made a weapon that is attacking her DNA and is killing her. Here is the blueprint to that weapon. Please help her. You are the only genetic engineer that we know that can help her since your genetic skills surpass even Cobra-La's."

Sequentor said, "Who is it? Please tell me, Leslie. Who is it?"

Leslie said, while crying, "Please help her. Please help Itiki. Please Sequentor. Please help her since you are family to her."

Leslie is crying very hard after saying that, but Sequentor turns his communicator into its transmitting mode.

He said, "Leslie, this is Sequentor. Tell Itiki to hold on for no longer than 2 hours. She will get the cure that she need. So, tell her to hold on while I make it."

Leslie said, "Thank you, Sequentor."

Then, Deianira came in and said, "Dad, what about the other meetings?"

Sequentor said, "Would you please deal with it? I need to save her right now. That is more important. Jennifer, would you please make sure that things go well at those meetings?"

Jennifer said, "No problem."

Treize said, "Flay, we better get going."

As they are leaving, Flay said, "Sequentor, good luck."

Sequentor said, "Thank you, Flay."

They left his chambers and he went to his lab. He picks up his tools and substances and get to work. While they are going to the meeting, Isaac came up to his sister."

He said, "Where are you going?"

Deianira said, "I am going to the meeting for dad."

Isaac said, "You are not smart enough to handle affairs of state. You better leave this to me and Dad."

She said, "About that, he is busy with something more important."

Isaac said, "What could be more important than these meetings?"

Deianira said, "He is working a cure for Itiki since her life is in danger and will die if something is done about it."

Isaac said, "I thought you said, something more important. Her life is not more important than these meetings."

Treize said, "That is funny considering that your father considers her life more important."

Isaac said, "What? My father considers her life more important than these meetings. It is a bunch of stupid nonsense."

Flay said, "It is stupid nonsense to think that her life is nothing. In fact, you know something, I hate stupid nonsense. If I could, I would rather be Lacus's friend rather than be her oppressor. The stupid one was me not her. Her genes may have been manipulated, but her soul was friendly while mine was filled with hatred. As far as I am concern, Kira is better off with her than with me. This also concerns Itiki. She is better off with Raphael than with you."

Isaac said, "That is the other reason why she needs to die and get my father to these meetings, now. I will not allow him to make a cure for her and let her live. If I cannot have her, then, no one will."

Jennifer said, "How dare you for saying that that trash, I wish that I could kill you right now."

Then, suddenly, a mysterious voice said, "No, Jennifer. Primus does not need you in jail considering your place in the future and the role that you will play."

Jennifer went to her seed mode when she heard the voice.

She said, "Alright, but I do not like this."

The voice said, "I understand. As for you, Isaac. I demand that you are careful of what you said. One day, you could find yourself dead in the most meaningless way."

Isaac said, "How dare you to threaten me, Bio-Guard. Do you realize of how important I am to the empire?"

Bio-Guard said, "It depends of what the future says, Isaac. I cannot change that."

Isaac said, "It does not matter right now. What does matter is that I have Dad goes to these meetings and to forget working on that stupid cure."

He walks all the way to the lab. However, when he arrive there, the lab's doors was locked and he cannot get it to open. He punches the communication button.

He said, "Dad, we have a very important meeting to go to. It is far more important than any attempt that you are doing to save that stupid Itiki's life. If she will not be my wife, then, she deserves to die."

When he heard that, he became very angry.

Sequentor said, "How dare you say that about her. That kind of trash is not allow. If she dies without me trying to make a cure, then, you will owe both Leslie and Selena an answer."

Isaac became mad and said, "I do not owe them any answers. They are complete nobodies. I am superior to both of them."

When Isaac said, Sequentor punches his table and said, "I demand an answer of why you said that. I do not consider myself superior and you think that you have the right to think like that. You do not have that right. As far as Itiki is concern, she is more important than any meeting that I need to be at. The reason why is because she is family to me."

Isaac said, "Just because a member of that stupid family marries into ours does not make her family."

Sequentor said, in a low, angry voice, "You will take that back because that is your great great-grandmother that you are talking about."

Isaac said, "Never, because she is not family and never will."

In that moment, Jennifer punches him in the gut and called on two raptors to take him away. They took him to a secluded place and allow Sequentor to continue his work in peace.

Back on Earth, Doc, Lifeline, Minerva, Arcana, and everyone else is trying to keep her alive while Selena is holding her hand.

She said, "Itiki, hold on. Sequentor is working on a cure for you, right now. Please, do not leave us. We need you and care for you."

Back on Aliea, two Earth/Aliean hours have passed and Sequentor is checking his results on his biological computer.

He said, "Perfect. This will destroys that disease Cobra Commander gave her, return her DNA to normal and even strengthened it so this will not happen, again."

Soon, a flying plush toy came in.

It said, "It there something wrong with her?"

Sequentor said, "Ejo, you kind of startle me. However, I am glad that you are here. If you can, I want you, Hope, and Max to get to Earth and gives this to Itiki."

Ejo said, "Okay."

Sequentor gave him the antidote and he flew off with Hope and Max in tow. Back on Earth, the stargate activates all of a sudden.

The gate technician said, "Unscheduled gate activation. Troops, move into position."

The troops moved into position. Then, a voice came through.

It said, "Leslie, Selena, are either one of you there?"

Admiral Etestier came in and said, "Sequentor, this is Matt. What is it?'

Sequentor said, "Matt, it is good to hear a familiar voice. I made a cure for Itiki and Ejo, Hope, and Max are coming through the gate to deliver it to her."

Matt said, "I understand. Open the Iris."

The gate technician said, "Yes, sir."

The iris opens up and all three came through.

Ejo shook his head and said, "And people uses this thing for transportation!"

Matt said, "You have to get used to it, first. You three, this way."

All of them went to a shuttle and it took off to go to Orb. Back at Orb, the doctors are monitoring Itiki vitals and are worry of how much longer it will be that they can keep her alive. The girls are talking to her with her remaining strength. They are doing this because they are afraid that Isaac may have stop Sequentor and this could be it.

Arcee said, "How are you doing?"

Itiki said, "It still feels like that I am about to lose my life. Is there any possibilities for a cure?"

Blackarachnia said, "Believe it or not, one have been made. Leslie and Selena made a ZPM to contact your home planet.'

Itiki coughs and said, "Why you two did that? What was the point of you two wasting a brand new ZPM on contacting Aliea? You know that no one would be working on a cure for me."

Blackarachnia said, "What are you talking about? The entire point of that they have managed to contact Sequentor and asks him to make a cure for you."

Itiki looks at them and said, "I told you no. He would be too busy with his responsibilities. Beside Isaac would stop him before he could even make one."

All of a sudden, Ejo came into the room and said, "Well, guess what, he made one because he thought you were more important than those meetings."

Minerva went to Ejo and said, "Do you have the cure with you?"

Ejo said, "I do. Here you go."

Ejo handed it to her and put it into her ivy line.

She said, "Now, we have to wait and see. Everyone let leave so she can get better."

They all agree and left the room. While that is happening, the cure is attacking the disease and destroying. At the same time, it is repairing the damage and strengthening the DNA, making it better than before. It also reactivates a very ancient and powerful gene. It is essentially the true source of the Aqualayers' powers.

24 hours past and Itiki woke up, feeling refresh.

She said, "I feel a lot better, now."

Back at Cheyenne Mountain, the stargate activates and everyone was caught by surprise. They close the iris, but when the wormhole stabilize, no one came through. Back in her room, Itiki's cell phone rings.

She picks it up and said, "Hello?"

The voice said, "Hi, Itiki."

She grasps and said, "Sequentor, is that you, really you?"

He said, "It is me. How are you feeling?"

Itiki said, "I am feeling much better. In fact, much better than before."

Sequentor said, "Good, that is good. Itiki, I like to know why you did not try to contact me."

Itiki said, "It is because Earth did not have a way to contact Aliea."

Sequentor said, "They do have a stargate, right?"

Itiki said, "Yes, but they do not have a means to power the stargate to contact Aliea."

Sequentor said, "Funny, Atlantis is there and both Selena and Leslie was able to use the city to make at least one ZPM. You could easily did that, no problem."

Itiki said, "The other reason why is because you would be extremely busy, so busy, you would not have time to make the cure that I would need."

Sequentor said, "Not that busy. For you, I made the time to make it."

Then, Itiki said, "I thought that I was not important enough for you to make one."

Sequentor said, "What the hypermatter and in the name of Primus and the Primes are you talking about? Itiki, you are very important to me. You are my relative. What are you thinking about? Are you thinking about how you acted on your mom's last day when she was still alive?"

Itiki broke down and starts to cry.

Sequentor said, "I thought so."

Itiki said, "I acted such a horrible brat."

Sequentor said, "Itiki, that is not good enough for you to die and not asking help from the people that cares about you. Not doing that will make your mom worries about you even more. She still loves you no matter what."

He sat back in his chair and sighs.

He said, "Itiki, a few of us will be talking with a few representatives from Earth. I would like for you to be with them during this procedurings. Also, I would like to have both their and your opinions about a new weapon that I am having some doubt on."

Itiki said, "Wait a minute, I am not in politics and both Isaac and Tyron would say that I do not know what I am talking about and I am extremely stupid to have an opinion about anything."

Sequentor said, "Itiki, you are not stupid. They are. You are far more intelligent and smarter than both of them. You will know what you are talking about. Also, giving the fact that you are not in politics and try to live your life as an average girl means that your opinion will have more weight even in comparison to Leslie, Selena, and my daughter. Also, since you are on Earth for most part, you live as an Earthling, and you know enough about them that you will know what their feeling would be."

Itiki said, "Sequentor, I cannot speak for them."

Sequentor said, "Why not?"

Itiki said, "It is because I still do not know why I fit in the military of the Earth Sphere Federation and on Optimus's team. Also, I do not know if I can say anything since I am at the very bottom of the hierarchy. My place is so low, I cannot speak at all. It is best that I stay shut up while the others do the talking."

Sequentor said, "Itiki, why are you saying that stuff? I am sure that they would let you speak your mind."

While they are talking, Optimus and Ginrai are monitoring their communications. Optimus cannot believe of what she is saying about herself. He uses the GN particles to communicate with her.

He said, "Itiki, why do you put yourself down like that? Of course, you can speak your mind. You do have a voice in this unit and I can promise you that you can gives your opinion for the humans that know you."

Itiki said, "Thanks, Optimus. What about my brother and Isaac?"

Optimus said, "I do not know how to deal with them since I do not know they are."

Sequentor said, using his quantum brainwaves, "Fortunately, I do and you will not have to worry about them. Hello, I am Sequentor. It is nice to meet you, Optimus Prime."

Optimus said, "Likewise. I take it that you are one of the people that will help formalize the treaty."

Sequentor said, "I am. Please make sure that Itiki is with the people that is representing Earth when they come to Aliea. I do want to see her again."

Optimus said, "I understand."

Sequentor said, "Take care of yourself, Itiki. Bye."

Her cell phone went dead and the stargate deactivates. After that, she puts it down and releases a big sigh.

Optimus said, "Itiki, I will let you speak on behalf of me and the other Autobots at the conference. I am very sure that General Hawk and General O'Neill will let you do that as well."

Itiki said, "Thanks, Optimus."

A few hours later, people are visiting Itiki in her hospital room to see how she is doing.

Himeko said, "Itiki, are you okay?"

Itiki said, "I am doing fine, Himeko."

Chikane said, "That is a good thing because we need you for the school movie."

Relena came in and said, "School movie?"

Himeko said, "It is something that our class is doing with Itiki being the lead role."

Lacus came in and said, "You are talking about Beauty and the Beast, right?"

Himeko said, "Yes, I am, Lacus. I guess that Itiki told you."

Itiki said, "She needed to know considering what they may have to do to protect me."

Relena said, "That is the reason why I am here. The plans has become official. Optimus Prime, General Hawk, and General O'Neill wants some of us in your school to make sure that both she and the rest of you are safe from the Decepticons and Cobra."

Selena said, "Who will be in the school with us, Relena?"

Relena said, "It will be me, Heero, Lacus, Kira, Setsuna, Feldt, and others. We are doing this to make sure that the Decepticons and Cobra does not do this again. We will be there for your protection, but Itiki is still the lead actress for your movie. We will not interfere with that."

Lacus grabs a bag on her side and pulls out something that look like cell phone charms.

She said, "In case we need additional help, these things will call Metroplex, Omega Supreme, Grand Maximus, and Fortress Maximus to protect us from them. This is additional protection on top of the weapons that a lot of us have received."

Souma said, "Wait a minute, some of us are robot pilots, Miss Lacus. Why do we need them?"

Relena said, "We need them because the Decepticons have Trypticon, Black Zarak, and Scorponok. They may not sound like they are a threat but Scorponok's headmaster partner is Lord Zarak, the leader of the Nebulon hive. Also, they are much more powerful than any of the gundams ever built."

Souma said, "Miss Relena, that cannot be true."

Itiki said, "Unfortunately it is true. The mobile suit forces back on my planet were having a hard time fighting against them and they were defeated. They only way that they could have been defeated is when the three Autobot city transforms into their robot modes to defeat the three Decepticon cities."

Relena said, "That is the truth."

Souma said, "Okay."

Then Jerrica came in and said, "By any chance, are you two done?"

Relena said, "Yeah, Why?"

Lacus said, "Is it about Synergy?"

Jerrica said, "It does. Itiki, I need to talk to you concerning her."

Itiki said, "What is it?"

Jerrica said, "Itiki, I am wondering if you could rebuild Synergy for us, The Holograms, when you get better. The reason why is because the technology in her is centuries old and the rest of us do not understand her. Only my father did and he is no longer with us. The reason why he understand it is because he might be part Ancient. The same thing is true for both myself and Kimber, but we do not understand her at all."

Itiki said, "Yeah, I can. However, I have school to do so it may take a long while."

Jerrica said, "Do not worry about that. School is first, then Synergy."

Itiki said, "The only other problem will be money since I only make enough to pay the bills that I have and to buy the food that I need to support my muscle. I do not know how I can pay for the rebuilding of her."

Jerrica said, "Itiki, do not worry about the money. We will worry about it, later."

Selena said, "Either way, Itiki, we are leaving so you get better as soon as possible. Bye."

Itiki said, "Bye."

When everyone left, Itiki asks Jerrica.

She said, "Jerrica, may I have your permission to use the music from the 'Beauty and the Beast' that you did back in the 80's?"

Jerrica said, "Sure, you can do that. Speaking of which, I heard from Lacus that you have a very beautiful singing voice. Would you like to have additional training from all of us; myself, Lacus, Marina, Windy, and any others?"

Itiki thought about for a moment and said, "Please."

Jerrica said, "Okay, we can start it as soon as you are ready? See you later."

Jerrica left Itiki's hospital room and she went to sleep. The next day, Arcana went over Itiki's vitals, with Minerva watching.

He said, "Itiki, you are fit enough that you can go back to school if you want to."

Itiki said, "I better. However, I still do not have enough money for that, either. Not to mention, I cannot go to North America every single day."

Jerrica said, "Itiki, I am offering these lessons to you as a friend. As far as North America is concern, do not worry about it. We can do it in Orb, okay?"

Itiki said, "Okay."

Arcana said, "Okay. However, for the next few days, we will need to keep an eye on you, but they will be nothing more than checkups, understand?"

Itiki said, "I understand."

She puts on her clothes and left the hospital for good.

Scene 4

[At the school]

Everyone is talking when Itiki walks into the room. Everyone turns at her and are surprise to see her after her incident.

Class President said, "Itiki, are you okay?"

Itiki said, "I am fine, now. Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it, Class President. By the way, I have the music from the 1980's rock opera version of 'Beauty and the Beast'. Her manager, Jerrica Benton, gave it to me."

Class President said, "Alright, now we can do it."

Itiki turns away and went to her desk when the class president asks her.

She said, "Itiki, do you have any design ideas for the castle?"

Itiki said, "No, I do not have any ideas. Should I? After all, I am just the actress that should concentrate on doing her role and nothing else."

Class President said, "Really? Are you sure?"

Itiki said, "I am sure. Why?"

Class President grabs Itiki bag and got out of her range while she is looking for some ideas.

Itiki said, "What are you doing? Stop."

Class President said, "No way."

She looks through her bag until she founds Itiki's drawings. She threw her bag and went through her drawings. Itiki went around her desks and went after her.

She said, "Give those back to me. They are private."

Class President dances around while looking at Itiki's drawings and Itiki tries to get them back from her, desperately.

Class President said, "Itiki, I do not know why you said that you have no ideas when you have plenty, right here."

Itiki said, "It is because I would be told that I do not know what I am talking about, my ideas are stupid, I would not be called upon, and stuff like that."

Class President said, "Funny. You have the highest marks in school and you are saying that someone would tell you that you do not know what you are talking about."

Itiki said, "It is called that I may have the highest marks in school and still do not know what I am talking about in other things."

She sat down and tears came out of her eyes. Class President went to her and put her hand on her.

She said, "Itiki, this movie is a loose interpretation of the classic tale, not an absolute recreation of the story. The basic story is still there, but that is it. Everything else is based on our decisions of what we want. Got it?"

Itiki wiped her tears away and nodded her head. The teacher came in and everyone sat down. Her checks roll call and could see that everyone is here.

He said, "Class, we have some new students joining us. Itiki?"

She heard her name and said, "Yes?"

The teacher said, "Please do not embarrassed yourself or your class again, okay?"

She said, "Okay."

He said, "You may come in."

The door opens up and a group of people came in. However, everyone is surprise to see them because they know these people.

Himeko learned to Itiki and said, "Relena said that they will be in school with us to make sure that you are safe."

Itiki said, "Right."

They introduce themselves and sat down in the back of the class. Class continues as normal with the teacher calling Itiki on the math problems and she solves it in seconds.

One student said, "Itiki, please slow down."

She turns around and said, "Any reason why?"

Another student said, "Yes. All of us are Coordinators, Innovators, Newtypes, Jaffa, or something on those lines, but you are a teenage technorganic transformer. That kind of gives you an unfair advantage."

Everyone agrees to that.

Itiki said, "Teacher, do you want me to explain how I do things?"

Teacher said, "Please do. Also, please write your answers in a language that we can understand."

He points at the board and Itiki looks at what he is pointed. She screams and cover her mouth because she did the problem in Ancient and Goa'uld.

She said, "I cannot believe that I did that."

She wipes the board clean and starts over. As she did each step in English and Japanese, she explains each step of the problem. The class took notes on what she is explaining. Each teachers calls on her for each problem. During lunch period, Class president discussion plans for the movie and everyone listens and debate on some things. After school, Itiki went to see Jerrica and she helps her to be more polished with her singing voice. As this continues, back on Aliea, several mobile suits were delivered to the base.

Sequentor looks at them and said, "Are these the new mobile suits that were under development?"

One driver said, "It is."

They both look at these new units.

He said, "As you can tell, they are design to take on those Decepticon monsters."

Sequentor said, "Good. I do not want us to be caught off guard again."

Treize said, "These will never be turn into mobile dolls, will they?"

The driver said, "No, sir. You will not worry about it."

Sequentor said, "Besides we know one powerful robot that will destroy them the moment they came online. He will never let them use their weapons against people."

Treize smiled and said, "You are right. Bio-guard will never let them do anything."

Bio-Guard said, telepathically, "As far as I am concern, Andrei Tsubarov should have been arrested and executed for making those murder machines. Those things are not weapons of war, but weapons of murder. I absolutely hate those things to the max."

Both Treize and Sequentor look at each other knowing what that means. While they are talking, Jennifer is looking over at what will be her new mobile suit. As she is looking, Flay and some other people and beings came up to her.

Flay said, "How are things looking to you?"

Jennifer said, "It looks good to me. I cannot wait to use him in battle."

One blonde came up and said, "I hope that you know how to use that stuff."

Jennifer said, "Dianeira, are you forgetting about something. I engineered the systems. I will know how to use them."

Then another blonde came up and said, "I just hope that your people will not make the same mistake that mine did."

A man came up to her, hug her, and said, "Fiona, you have nothing to worry about. You know that the Alieans took every precautions that they can think of and had a plan to deal with it. Very different from what your people had."

A boy with dark brown hair came up and said, "Not to mention, this one is control by a very powerful, gentle soul. So he is different from both Mu and your people version of it."

A girl with reddish hair came onto the trailer and said, "Jennifer, do you really believe that this will stop those monsters."

Jennifer said, "Holly, I am very sure, but we will wait and see. I just hope that Speedster can handle it."

She turns to his eye and it lights up to show that he agrees with her. While, in a scientific laboratory miles from the base, one light blue hair girl and one dark hair girl are looking over 2 special tanks with one of them having someone very special in it. Eventually, some people came in.

One of them said, "Rekickier, how is he?"

Rekickier said, "He is doing okay. We are just watching his signs. Doing the same thing for my partner."

While all of them are watching him and his neighbor and talking, this mighty dragon is meditating and is in touch to what is going on. Light Years away from Earth, Megatronus Prime is still traveling to the planet.

He said, "Soon, very soon. I will be at that planet and Itiki Josephine Aqualayer will die. There is nothing that anyone can do about it, including you, Bio-Guard."

The mighty dragon raises his head and opens his eyes. This surprises everyone. The light blue hair girl went to the communication panel and contact two people.

She said, "Treize? Sequentor?"

One of them activates their communicator.

Treize said, "What is it, Reece?"

Reece said, "Bio-Guard opens his eyes."

Everyone heard that and went to the vehicles to get to the lab. They came in and looks at the tank.

Bio-Guard said, "We will see about that Megatronus Prime. We will see about that. One way or another, you will be stopped for good."

His eyes lit up to shows how much he will keep that promise.

Sequentor said, "Bio-Guard, what is it?"

Bio-Guard said, "It is Megatronus Prime and he is heading to Earth. It is time that Itiki knows the real truth about her heritage."


End file.
